A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: This is a story about the Uchiha Family. Sasuco has not seen her twin brother since he was 5 years old, Orochimaru took him and locked away her twin brother's Vampires powers. Will Sasuke get his vampire powers awake. Now that they are all grown up will they be together again? and Much more. Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.
1. The Beginning

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends. **

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

******.::**A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family**::.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

Suigetsu is siting in a chair. Kabuto looks at Sasuke and said "Your pregnant that's why you have been sick." Sasuke eyes grow small. "Well it's ture" Said the 4 eyes.

"This can't be happening" Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu looks at his Lover. "I understand your shock Sasuke but it is happening" Said Kabuto

"No" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke I am telling you the truth." Said Kabuto. "..."

Kabuto looks down. '_He is telling you the Truth Sasu_' Thought his Demon named Flame.

'...' Thought Sasuke.

Suigetsu goes to Sasuke and hugs him.

"..."

'_I know you are shock_' Thought Flame.

'You think' thought Sasuke back to his Demon and Sui is still hugging him. '_Ok,ok_' Thought Flame. 'Sorry I'm just scared.' thought Sasuke. '_I know you are and you know Sui,Kabuto and me are here for you right?_' Thought Flame.

'Yea but the snake if he finds out...' Thought Sasuke. '_He's not going to find out if he does I will kill him personalty myself_' Thought Flame.

'...'

'_..._' Thought Flame.

"Hun?" Said Sui and hugging him.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke as he snap out of his thoughts. "I asked if you where ok."

"Oh sorry." Said Sasuke. "It's ok." Said Sui.

"..."

"Sasuke I know their is something wrong" Said Kabuto. "..."

Suigetsu shakes Sasuke some. "Kabuto asked you a question."

"Sorry"

"Please now Sasu answer me" Said Kabuto.

"It's nothing."

'_Just tell him Sasuke._' Thought Flame.

'No' thought Sasuke

'_They are not going to stop asking_' Thought Flame. ' I know but I don't want them to get hurt just because they're trying to help me' Thought Sasu. '_Well one they are strong and 2 Orochimaru is sick in bed how can he hurt them right now he won't find out._' Thought Flame.

'He will I know he will.' Thought Sasuke.

'_He won't Sasuke Kabuto is not helping him and Suigetsu want's to know what's wrong so just tell them._' Thought Flame.

'And how do you suggest i do that?' thought Sasuke. '_If you don't I will tell them personalty_' Thought Flame.

'I'm not telling them.' Thought Sasu.

Flame then takes Sasuke deep deep into his Mind. "_**I know you are scared and you need to let others help you.**_" Said Flame.

"_How can I when everyone that I try to get close to dies_" Said Sasuke. "_**I understand what you are feeling but...you need to think of the new life you have in side you right now. You need their help.**_" Said Flame who is out of sight right now. "_Mmmm_" Moans Sasuke.

"_**You ok?**_" Said Flame. "_Yea_" Said Sasuke.

Flames comes into sight and looks at him.

"_What?_" Said Sasuke.

"_**Just please tell them I know Kabuto has a trick up his sleeve to help you.**_" Said Flame.

"_I can't tell them,_" Said Sasuke

Flame sighs. "_**Fine don't then I was just trying to help you and I guess I can't even change your mind...when you start showing at 2 months that snake will know and what are you going to do now?**_" He said as he turns his head away.

"..."

Flame just being quiet "_**...**_"

"_Flame I'm sorry.._" Said Sasuke.

"_**...It's ok and I do not want to tell them for you it's will be against your will...you have to...I'm just useless right now...I think I should just leave you...**_"

"_No please don't leave me your the only one that I know that will always be there for me._" Said Sasuke.

"_**Ok I won't go..but I'm not the only one you have Kabuto and your mate...are their for you as well and I know you have more friends that are their for you too.**_" Said

Flame.

"_Thanks and could you tell for me please._"

"_**Fine.**_" Said Flame and comes out of Sasu body and he stands next to sasu and moves some away from him and let his wings out.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Flame is looking at them.

"Who the hell are you!" Said Suigetsu as his eyes goes wide.

"Better yet what are you?" Said Kabuto.

"_**I'm Sasuke's demon Flame and I am his other half.**_" Said Flame.

"I see." Said Kabuto.

Sui eyes are small right now and doesn't know what to say. "_**Yea**_" Said Flame.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

"You ok Suigetsu?" Asked Kabuto.

"Yea." Said Sui.

"_**Anyways the reason why I am here is Sasuke wanted me to tell you something.**_" Said Flame.

"What is it?" Said Kabuto.

"_**He is scared that Snake will find out that he is pregnant and he wants to hide it.**_" Said Flame. "Oh ok" Said Kabuto.

"_**Is their a way to hide his pregnancy from him?**_" Asked Flame.

"Yes there is."

"_**Ok, that's good.**_"

Sasuke is still sleeping.

"_**I'm going to go back into his body now bye.**_" Said Flame and he goes back into Sasuke.

Sasuke is sleeping.

"So Kabuto what are you going to do?" Asked Suigetsu. "A simple jutsu." Said Kabuto.

"Ok."

Sasuke is sleeping like a baby.

Kabuto does a jutsu on Sasuke.

Suigetsu watches him.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sui lays down on the bed. Sasuke is sleeping.

-5 hours later-

"..."

"Mmm" moans sasuke and he wakes up.

"Hm?"

"Hey." said Sasuke.

"Hi." Said Suigetsu and then he kisses his cheek. Sasuke smiles. Suigetsu smiles back and then pulls sasuke into his arms.

"Hm?"

"I just want to hold you Hun." Said Suigetsu.

"Ok."

"Oh umm your demon came out to talk to me and Kabuto." Said Sui.

"Ok."

"Well Kabuto put a justu on you nobody can't see you starting to show through the pregnancy only you can ok." said Suigetsu while he was holding Sasu.

"Oh ok."

"Yea so how are you feeling?" asked his lover.

"Sick" Said Sasuke.

"Thats not good." Said Suigetsu while he moves some of his lover's bangs away from his face. Sasuke smiles "Thanks"

"Your welcome hun." Said Sui as he kisses Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke kisses back.

Suigetsu holds him closer.

Sasuke smiles.

"Sasuke I am sorry what I did to you..." Said Suigetsu.

"It's ok you didn't know that this would happen." Said Sasuke.

"Ok thanks Hun."

"Your welcome."

"Are you still feeling sick Hun? if you are I can make you some soup if that will help you."

Said Sui to his mate. "Yea mmm" Said Sasuke.

"Oh do you want some soup or will that make you sick?"

"I'll try to eat some soup." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, I will get you some soup" Said Suigetsu and he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"..."

'_Hey you ok?_' Said Flame through his thoughts. 'I don't feel good.' Thought Sasuke to his Demon. '_Oh I wish I can help you but their is nothing I can do._' Thought Flame.

'I know'

'_Will think of this morning sickness will only last 3 months._'

'Hn..'

Suigetsu back with the soup "Hey Sasu I got you your soup."

"Thanks."

Suigetsu give him his soup.

Sasuke takes the soup and eats some of it.

Sui sits on the other side of the bed.

"Mm"

"Hm?"

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke.

'_You really don't feel good that's why you moaned?_'

'Yea' Thought Sasuke.

Suigetsu lays down.

"Mmm"

Suigetsu looked at his mate worried.

"Don't worry."

"Ok."

Sasuke smiles and Suigetsu smiles back.

Sasuke yawns.

"Tired?"

"A little."

Suigetsu puts his arms around him. "Then go to sleep." Sasuke yawns. Suigetsu holds him close to his chest. Sasuke falls asleep and Sui does too. Sasuke is sleeping.

-The next day-

Flame is being quiet.

Sasuke is sleeping and his mate wakes up.

Sasuke is sleeping and Suigetsu gets up.

His mate is still sleeping like a baby.

'I don't want to wake him up, he will throw me to the wall' Thought Suigetsu.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

Suigetsu goes to his lover and kisses him. 'I have a feeling I am going to get throw to the wall splat and I turn into water or stay on the wall like that.' He thought. "Mmm" moans the sleeping Avenger.

"..."

Sasuke slowly wakes up. Suigetsu eyes go small and thinks 'I'm Dead!'

"Morning.." Said Sasuke as he yawns.

"Morning Hun." Said Sui.

Sasuke yawns.

Suigetsu sits down on the edge of the bed on Sasuke's side. "Mmm." moans Sasuke as he is still laying down.

"Don't feel good Hun?"

"Yea."

Suigetsu moves his lover's bangs away from his face. "..." Sasuke was start to feel very sick to his stomach. "Do you need anything?"

"Mmmmmm" he moan as he was feeling the sickness coming up his throat. Suigetsu becomes worried about his lover. Sasuke gets up and runs to the bathroom. "Sasuke" Said Suigetsu with his eyes wide. Sasuke slams on his hands and knees and throws up into the toilet. Sui goes into the bathroom and rubs his back. Sasuke was still puking and his lover rubs his back. Sasuke is throwing up still.

"Hun your going to be ok." Said Sui as he was rubbing his back.

"..."

'_Sasu you ok?_' Said Flame through his thoughts. 'Yea'

"Hun do you want to go back to the bed?"

"Yea."

Suigetsu picks him up and goes to the bed and lays him down and then passes him water.

Sasuke drinks some of it.

Suigetsu lays down on the other side of the bed. Sasuke looks at the clock. "Hm?"

"Training." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok just be careful ok?"

"I will" Said Sasuke and kisses him and his lover's kisses him back. "Ok good."

Sasuke leaves.

"..."

45 mins later...

Suigetsu is cleaning his sword.

Sasuke walks in and lays down.

"Hey Hun" Said Sui as he is cleaning his sword. "Hey."

Suigetsu stops cleaning his sword and then lays down on the bed and holds Sasuke and then kisses him. Sasuke kisses back and Sui smiles. Sasuke smiles back. "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired"

"Oh,so what did you do at training today?"

"Same thing I do every day"Said Sasuke

"Oh,I hope you don't tired your self out to much and training to much is not good for the baby when you get about 4 or 5 months along." Said Sui.

"Hn."

Sui is still holding Sasu. "What it's ture."

Sasuke yawns.

"Get some sleep." Said Sui who was holding him and a little upset that his lover can't stay up long enough to hang out with him. "You ok?" asked Sasu. "Yea.."

"You sure?" Asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know your tired just get some sleep." Said Sui and he looks at the clock. 'It's only 10:30 A.M and he will sleep the day away until he gets to dinner and after that he falls asleep again.' He thought.

"I'll be fine." Said Sasuke.

"Hun you can't keep your eyes open."

Sasuke looks at him.

"Hm?"

Sasuke turns some and kisses him.

Suigetsu still holds him and kisses him back.

Sasuke opens his mouth and Sui puts his tongue in his mouth. "Mmm"

Sui stops what he was doing. "You ok?"

Sasuke kisses him again and suigetsu kisses him back. "Don't stop" Said Sasuke and his lover kisses him again. Sasuke kisses back and Sui is still kissing him. His lover is still kissing back. Sui puts his tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm"

Sui still has his tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm."

Suigetsu plays with your tongue with his.

"Mmm" moans Sasu and this Sui stops and sucks on his neck. "Oooohh..mmmm" moans out sasu. Sui is still sucking his neck still and loves to listening to his lover moans.

"Mmmmmmm"

Suigetsu is still sucking his neck.

"Mmmmm...mmmmmm"

Suigetsu this kisses down his chest.

Sasuke moans and Sui sucks on his nipple.

"Ah..mmmmm" moans out Sasu.

Sui is still sucking on his nipple but faster.

"Ah mmmm ah mmmm"

Sui stops and licks his nipple.

"Mmmm"

Sui stops "Feels good?" Asked Sui while looking at Sasu.

"Yes."

Sui goes sucks his nipple again.

"Ah mmmm mmmm"

'_I see your enjoying your self._' Thought Flame.

Sui sucks more faster on his nipple.

"Ahh..mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and thought 'S-shut u-up'

Suigetsu then stops sucking that nipple and goes to the other one and suck on it.

"Mmmmm"

Suigetsu nips his nipple some.

"Ah mmmmmmm"

Suigetsu still nipping his nipple.

"Ah mmmmmm"

Suigetsu is still nipping his nipple and thought 'Mmm what else should I do?'

Sasuke is still morning out.

Suigetsu is still nipping his lover's nipple and then rubs his lover's penis.

"Ahhh mmmmm mmm"

Suigetsu stops nipping his nipple and still rubbing his member.

"Mmmmmm mmm"

Sui is still rubbing his lover's member and he feels how hard Sasu is. "Your getting turn on, you feel hard."

Sasuke bites down on his lip.

Suigetsu still rubbing down their but harder.

"Ahhhh mmmm"

Suigetsu is still rubbing down their. "Do you want more?"

"Y-yes mmmmm." moans out Sasuke.

Sui then unties his rope and pulls down his pants some and licks his stomach.

"Mmm mmmmm"

Suigetsu then pulls the rest of his pants down and takes off his underwear and licks his

lover's member.

"Ahh mmmm"

Sui sucks on his penis.

"Ahh mmmm ahh mmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

* * *

-To Somewhere else-

Naruto is being quiet.

"Hey Naruto." Said Kiba.

"Hi."

"Dude you ok?"

"Not really I kinda piss off Sasuco and she kick me out of the house Damn her mood swings." Said Naruto.

"What did you say to her?" Said Kiba.

"Well let's just say I was watching a home made Videos of Sasuke when he was Kid, I never met him yet. Anyways Sasuke was doing stupid things and I called him idiot and She Yelled at me and kick me out of the house."

Said Naruto.

"Dude you know that talking about her brother is a no-no" Said Kiba.

"Do you think I know that now."

"Then tell her that your sorry." Said Kida

"I would but, I don't want to go into the house and get hit in the head with a frying pan again." Said Naruto. "She won't hit you again." Said Kiba. "Ok.."

"See ya" Said Kiba and he walks away and Naruto walks home. Sasuco was laying on the bed. Naruto walks into the house and goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of blood for Sasuco and walks to the bedroom and knocks on the door. "Come in..." Said Sasuco.

Naruto goes in the room while holding the bottle of blood.

"..."

Naruto put the bottle of blood on the nightstand. "Sasuco...I'm..sorry.."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I called your brother an idiot."Said Naruto who was feeling bad. Sasuco hugs him and he hugs her back. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For hitting you in the head with the frying pan" Said Sasuco. "It's ok."

Sasuco is still hugging Naruto.

Naruto kisses Sasuco on the cheek.

Sasuco smiles and he smiles back.

"Mmm"

"Hun you ok?" asked Naruto

"The little one woke up."

Said Sasuco and she starts to rubbing.

"Oh." Said Naruto.

* * *

**End Of Chapter one.**

**I hope U like it :)**


	2. What's Wrong?

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

******.::**Talking**::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 2**

**What's Wrong**

* * *

"Yea." Said Sasuco as she stops rubbing her belly and Naruto rubs her stomach. "Thanks." Said Sasuco.

"Your welcome Hun." who is still rubbing her stomach. Sasuco kisses his cheek. Naruto smiles while still rubbing her stomach.

Sasuco leans back. "Hm?" Said Naruto who was still rubbing her stomach. Sasuco is feeling dizzy. Naruto stops rubbing her stomach. "Hun you ok?"

"Just a little Dizzy."

"Do you want to lay back down?"

"Yea."

Naruto helps Sasuco to the bed and also helps her to lay down and he passes her a bottle of blood. "Thanks." Said Sasuco and she drinks some. Naruto lays down on the other side of the bed. Sasuco curls up next to naruto and naruto puts his 9 tails around her.

Sasuco smiles.

"Hun get same sleep ok?" Said Naruto who tails keep his mate warm. "Ok..." Sasuco said as she falls asleep in Naruto's warm tails.

Naruto watches her sleep and he falls asleep shortly after she did.

-The Next Day To SasuSui-

This morning Suigetsu is cleaning the room. Sasuke is resting on the bed. As Suigetsu was cleaning he found a old photo album of Sasuke. "Ummm Sasuke I think I found your old photos." Said Sui. "Hm?" Said Sasuke while looking at his lover. Suigetsu passes his old photo album to him. Sasuke takes it and Suigetsu dust himself off. Sasuke opens the book of his photo album. Suigetsu sits down on the bed. Sasuke starts to look at it. Suigetsu cleans his sword. Sasuke starts crying and tears landed on the photo album's page.

His lover stops what he was doing. "Hun you ok?" He asked worry. "I'm fine" Said Sasuke as he was still crying. "But why are you crying?" Asked his love and he looks at him.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuke as tears go down his face. "Must be happy crying?" He asked.

"..." tears going down his face.

"I should of kept my mouth shut"

"..."

Suigetsu hugs his lover.

Sasuke hugs back and his lover licks the tears away. Sasuke moves closer to him and Sui is still licking his tears away. "..."

Sui holds him tight and something moves around in Sasu. "Mmm"

"Hm? Hun what's wrong." Said Suigetsu who's holding him still. "My stomach." Said Sasuke.

"Do you feel sick?"

"A little."

"Then I should not hold you tight then." Said as he holds him not to tight. Sasuke starts to shivers. Suigetsu pulls the covers over Sasu.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Flame watches them but Sui can't see him only his other half can. "Mmm" moans Sasu.

Suigetsu moves his bangs some.

"Mmm"

'_Sasu you ok?_' Thought Flame.

'I'lll be ok' thought Sasu.

Sasuke moans "Mmm"

Suigetsu rubs his back lightly.

Sasuke smiles.

Suigetsu is still rubbing his lover's back.

Sasuke moves closer to his lover.

Suigetsu kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

"Feel a little better?"

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"That's good."

-2 months later-

Sasuke was up in the morning and throwing up. His lover rubs his back. '_Morning sickness is almost over Sasuke._' Sasuke is still throwing up. Suigetsu rubs his back and a little bit on his stomach too. "Mmm" moand Sasuke.

"Please tell me if you don't like this." He said as still rubbing his back and stomach. Sasuke leans back on sui. while he lover is rubbing his stomach. 'This feels wired I know his Stomach is a little bigger but I can't tell because of the justu. I can't believe he is still wearing his white open shirt,his blue wrap around thing,rope and pants.' He thought.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

"You feel better"

"Yea."

"Sasuke please don't get mad at me when I ask this, are you starting to show?" Said Sui.

"Yea I am" said Sasu.

"Oh ok."

"Mmm."

Suigetsu holds him.

Sasuke starts to cough.

Sui rubs his back lightly.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"Your welcome, umm do you want a shower or lay back down." Asked/Said His water demon lover. "Shower."

"Ok." Said Suigetsu and helps Sasuke up.

Sasuke gets up and holds on to the wall.

Suigetsu gets up and cleans the toilet.

Sasuke moans. "Hun you ok?"

"Yea."

Suigetsu gets done. "Ok you can use the shower now."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"Mmmm."

"Baby kicking? or feeling sick again" Said Sui as he sits down on the toilet. "Baby."

"Oh."

"Yea."

Suigetsu gets up and turns on the water for him. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke puts a hand to his stomach and holding the wall. Suigetsu gets the water just right for Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sasuke gets underessed.

His lovers sits on the toilet again.

Sasuke blushes.

"Hm? do you want me to leave the bathroom?"  
"I know you can't see how big my stomach is but..." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"..."

Sasuke gets in the shower.

'...I wish Sasuke will tell me..oh well' Thought Suigetsu and he rests his head on his hand.

Sasuke starts to wash his hair.

"..." Suigetsu still has his head on his hand. Sasuke washes his body.

'_I feel kind bad for Sui, he wants to see you with out the justu..But he knows it helps to protect you. I hope he is ok_' Thought Flame.

'Maybe Kabuto can make it so he can see it' Thought Sasuke. '_Maybe but you are asking him._' Thought Flame. 'Fine.' He thought.

Suigetsu gets up and is about to leave the bathroom. "Sui." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Suigetsu stops walking.

"Could you wash my back" Asked Sasuke as he blushes. "Sure" Said Suigetsu and goes to the shower gets the wash cloth the that his lover was using and washes his back. "Thanks" Said Sasuke as he blushes. "Your welcome." Said Sui as he was still washing it. Sasuke is still blushing. Suigetsu gets done and passes the wash cloth to him. "Thanks." Sasuke is still blushing very red and Sui kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back and Sui goes near the sink and just stand their. "Get back here." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu goes back to him. Sasuke hugs him and suigetsu hugs him back. His lover kisses him again and The demon kisses him back.

"Clothes off" Said Sasuke.

His lover did as he was told. Sasuke kisses him a again and Sui kisses him back. Sasu moves closer to Sui. "Hm? do you want me in the shower?"

"Yes."

"Ok" He said as he got into the shower.

Sasu kisses his neck and he moaned.

His lover smiles and the Demon hugs him while getting wet from under the shower spray. Sasuke leans on him. Sui smiles.

He smiles back. Suigetsu rubs his lover's back lightly. Sasuke relaxes. "Having back pains?" said his boyfriend as he was still rubbing his back. "Yea a little." Said Sasu. "So is this making you feel better?" He said and rubbing his back still. "Yea it is." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu licks his neck and then kisses it.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke and Suigetsu kisses his neck still. "Mmmm mmm" He moans out.

His lover then kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

Suigetsu smiles back.

Sasuke relaxes and Sui brings Sasu down with him sits on the tub's floor. Sasuke leans back on him. Suigetsu kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles and he holds him closer and rubs his stomach some. Sasuke relaxes.

"..."

Sasuke licks his neck.

"Mmmm"

Sasuke still licks his lover's neck. "Mmmm mmm."

His pregnant lover is still licking his nick and Sui moans. Sasuke licks his neck still.

"Mmmmm" Suigetsu closes his eyes.

Sasuke blushes. Suigetsu opens his eyes. "Hm?"

Sasuke is still blushing. Suigetsu looks at him. "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason."

Suigetsu takes his one hand and rubs his

lover's member. "Ah mmmm" moans out sasuke. Suigetsu is still rubbing their.

"Mmmmm mmmm"

"Feel good?" Asked Sui as he was still rubbing his lover's member. "Y-yes mmmm mmmm" Said Sasu as he hides his face in his lover's neck. His boyfriend is still rubbing in that area.

"Mmm mmmm"

Suigetsu rubs faster in that area.

"Mmmm ah mmmm" moans Sasuke and The demon is doing it still at the same speed.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm"

Suigetsu moves his hand up and down fast on his lover's member.

"Ahhh mmmmm" Then he cums in Sui's hand and his lover stops "Feel better?"  
"Yea but now I'm dirty again"

"We can get clean up again."

"Ok." Said Sasuke

25 mins later...

Flame is watching Sasuke.

Sasuke is resting.

'_How are you feeling?_'

'Better.' Thought Sasuke.

'_That's good_'

'Yea.' Thought Sasu.

'_Sasuke can I tell you something?_' Thought Flame. 'Sure.' he thought.

'_Sui has a demon inside him and that's not all.._'

'Ok and?..'

'_That night you guys were doing you know what. His Demon...come on to me and...got...me pregnant..._' Thought Flame.

'What?' thought Sasuke with his eyes wide.

'_I'm sorry..but your baby is going to have a demon inside him/her._' Thought Flame.

'It's not that I'm just surprised.'

'_Ok._'

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

'_You ok?_'

'Yea just the little one woke up'

'_Ok. Ummmm their is also something else I need to tell you._'

'What is it?'

'_...Ummm sometime during your pregnancy you are going to start craving blood with the food you eat or just blood_'

'Why? and ewww' Thought Sasuke.

'_Well your a full vampire and your full vampire got locked away when you was 5 years old...I try to waken your vampire side but I can't around when you was 15 I figure it out why and the only way was to waken it is you had to get pregnant Orochimaru locked it away...that's a spell he put on you, I guess wanted that power for himself, that's why he kidnap you when you was 5 years old._'

'Ok but it still sounds gross to eat blood' thought Sasuke. '_You will get use to and your pregnancy will last to 7 months because your a vampire, But me I have to go through 10 months..because I am a demon I will also be sick everyday up to the 10th month._'

'Oh.' thought Sasuke who was feeling bad for his Demon. '_Yea but I will be ok._' Thought Flame. 'You sure?' thought Sasuke.

'_Yea, but right now I am not feeling good, but I try not to think about it._'

'Hope you feel better soon' Thought Sasuke.

'_I will don't worry but I will need your help when I go into labor._'

'Ok but how?'

'_Will one I can be seen when I'm out of your body and 2 that won't effect you, you won't fall asleep or nothing like that. 3 I just need you their with me and Kabuto needs to help me.'_

'Ok_'_

'_Yea..mmm_'

Sasuke brings his Demon deep into his mind.

Flame is siting on the ground. Sasuke curls up next to his Demon. "_**Hm?**_"

"_I'm glad I met you_" Said Sasuke.

"_**Oh thanks and same here**_" Said Flame.

"_Mmmmm_" moans Sasuke

Flame moves some of his bangs "_**Baby again?**_"

"_Yea._"

"_**Oh I thought so.**_"

"_Mmm_"

Flame rubs Sasu stomach. Sasuke smiles.

Flame smiles as he was rubbing his stomach still. "_How come your so warm?_"

"_**It's part of my pregnancy that's why.**_"

"_Oh_"

"_**Yea. So are you scare about your full vampire?**_"

"_...yes_"

"_**Your going to be ok and I will be right their with you and I know what all vampire go through because I am a Demon Vampire. So don't worry I will help you through this.**_"

Sasuke moves closer to Flame and his demon put shape hand like wings around Sasu.

Sasuke smiles "_**Warm now?**_"  
"_Yea thanks._"

"_**Your welcome**_"

"_Mmm_"

Flame put his head down more and puke on the ground. "_You ok?_"

Flame is still puking and sasu sees blood on the ground. Sasuke turns his head away. "_Flame are you ok?_"

Flame stops puking. "_**Mmmm...yea I'm ok...stupid morning sickness and I think it should me called every day sickness.**_"

"_Ok._"

Flame lays down on the ground. "_**Mmmm**_"

Sasuke starts to cough.

Flames eyes go wide and goes on his side and hoping he is ok. "_**Sasuke are you ok and I hope I didn't lay on you..**_"

"_I'm ok it's just a small cold_"

"_**That's not good**_"

"_It's just a small cold it's no big deal_"

-1 month and 2 weeks later-

Sasuke is coughing.

Suigetsu looks at his lover "Sasuke I think this cold has gone long enough I think you have a mother's cough or you are really sick. I'm going to get Kabuto."

"I'm fine"

"Has Flame check you out with that cough yet?" Asked Suigetsu. "No I told him not to worry"

"Ok and please Sasuke let Kabuto see you and check that cough it's not good for the baby and you."

"...Fine"

"Sasuke I know you hate doctors plus anyways Kabuto is going to check the baby today to see how it doing."

"Ok."

Suigetsu sits on the bed. "Yea, anyways is your back sore?"

"A little" Said Sasuke as he looked at Suigetsu.

"Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Sure"

"Ok try to lean foreword Hun" Said Suigetsu in a caring voice. His lover turn on his side. Suigetsu starts to rub his back. "So how was training today?" "Tiring." Said Sasuke and his lover is still rubbing his back. "I bet it would be and plus you are very far into your pregnancy as well."

"Yea."

Then their was a knock at the door.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke and Suigetsu was still rubbing his back. "It's me Kabuto." He said on the other side of the door. "Come in." Said Sasuke. Kabuto walks in and closes the door. "So how are you feeling?" Sasuke coughs.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Kabuto went to Sasuke.

"It's just a cold."

"How long had you had it?"

"A little over a month" Said Sasuke while looking at Kabuto. "What?, do you have a fever with it?"

"...A little one."

Kabuto went into his bag and pulls out a bottle of liquid medicine. "Sasuke this will take care of that cold and I wish that you should of told me."

"What is it?"

"This is the medicine I made to take care of a cold with in a hour it will be gone."

"Ok." said Sasuke and then he drinks it.

Kabuto waits for him to get done.

Sasuke puts the bottle on the nightstand.

"Now let's check your baby." Said Kabuto.

"Ok."

Kabuto made a few hand signs and his hand glow green and place it on Sasu's stomach. "So do you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"That's up to Suigetsu."

"Sasuke I really don't care, it's up to you Hun."

Said Sui.

"...No"

"Ok."

Kabuto gets done checking him. "The baby is fine."

"That's good."

Suigetsu nods and smiles.

* * *

**End Of Chap 2.**

**I hope you guys like it plz Review and favorite :)**


	3. Baby?

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

******.::**Talking**::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking._

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 3**

**Baby?**

* * *

1 month and 2 weeks later at the leaf village. Naruto is working on paper work in the kitchen. "Mmmm" moans Sasuco on the couch. "Hm?" Naruto looks up from his work. "Hun you ok?" He asked her. "Yea the little one is just kicking really hard" Said Sasuco while laying on the couch.

Naruto giggles "Maybe the little one is mad at you for something" then he goes back to his work. "Mmmm not funny." Said Sasuco.

"Well sorry but you never know." Said Naruto and he is still working. "Mmmmm" moans Sasuco. Naruto gets done and goes to her.

"Mmmmmm"

Naruto rubs her stomach.

"Thanks." Said Sasuco.

"Your welcome Hun." Naruto said as he was rubbing her stomach. Sasuco relaxes. Naruto kisses her cheek.

Sasico smiles. "So what do you want to do?"

"I thought you and kiba and the rest of the boys were going out tonight" Said Sasuco. "Oh yea your right." Said Naruto who forgot.

"You better get ready Neji and Kiba will be here soon" Said Sasuco. Naruto runs to the bedroom and gets ready.

Sasuco smiles.

5 mins later...

Naruto runs out of the bedroom.

"Um Naruto." Said Sasuco.

"Hm?"

"You forgot something"

"What Hun?"

"your pants and wallet"

Naruto eyes go wide and he run to the bedroom and put on his pants and grabs his wallet. Sasuco smiles.

'That was funny' Said Ren as she laugh.

'Yea' thought the pregnant Sasuco.

Ren walked out of Sasuco's body.

Sasuco smiles. "..." Ren closes her eyes and thinks of her older twin. "Hey Ren you have been really quiet lately. You ok?" Ren tries to sit down after a few mins she is siting on the floor. "...I...miss my twin...I haven't been able to contact him..."

"Oh" Said Sasuco.

"...I wonder where he is and his partner." Said Ren. "..."

"Sorry I should of not said that..." Said ren as she close her eyes. "It's ok..." Said Sasuco.

Ren cries some. Sasuco gets up off of the couch and hugs her demon. Ren is crying still and hugs her back.

"We'll see them again." Said Sasuco.

"O...ok..." Said Ren as she cried into her chest.

Sasuco holds her close and Ren is still crying.

Sasuco is still holding her close and then Ren stops crying. Sasuco smiles. Ren moans.

"You ok?" Said Sasuco and Ren grabs her hand and place it on her stomach.

Sasuco smiles "I understand"

"Remind me to kill kyuubi" Said Ren.

"Will do ah mmmm" She said and moans some.

"Sasuco you ok?" Said Ren.

"Yea the little one just kicked really hard" Said Sasuco. "I have to say this I think the little one is mad at you or something." Said Ren.

"Maybe."

"Or it takes after Naruto some" Said Ren.

"Hopefully he doesn't" Said Sasuco.

"Oh I didn't know you was having a boy." Said Ren. "Well I really don't know if a boy or a girl"

"Oh." Said Ren.

"Yea."

"I can't believe Naruto forgot his pants" Ren laughs. "That was funny" Said Sasuco. Ren tries to get up. Sasuco helps her to get up.

"Thanks." said Ren.

"Your welcome." Said Sasuco.

Then Sasuco feels very bad pain in her stomach. "Mmmmm" moans out Sasuco.

Ren become worried "Hey you ok?"

"I think the little one is moving around" Said Sasuco. 5 mins later she feels more pain.

"Mmmmm" moans Sasuco. Ren helps her to sit down. "Mmmm" moans Sasuco as she sits down and then she feels a big wave of pain.

"Ah mmmmmmmm" Screams Sasuco.

Ren is worried about her.

Then her water brakes. "I think it's time." Said Sasuco. "_What!_" Said Ren with her eyes wide.

"Mmmmmmmm" moans Sasuco.

Ren looks at her "What do you want me to do."

"Help me get to the hospital" Said Sasuco while she is in pain. "Ok" Helps her to get up from the couch and walks with her. "Thanks..mm"

* * *

Now to the boys...

Naruto is chilling out with his friends and he is sitting down at a table.

" Hey Naruto isn't that your wife's team over there?" Said Kiba. Naruto over there "Yea, why?"

"Well I over heard them say something about in a few hours a new Uchiha will be born."

Said Kiba. "What, you think Sasuco is in labor?" Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

"Maybe I don't know." Said Kiba

"Well one if she is she going to kill me for not being their with her." Said Naruto. 'Kyuubi can you please talk to Ren to see if Sasuco is ok?' Thought Naruto to the Kyuubi.

'Why don't you just go to her' Thought Kyuubi.

Naruto runs out the place he was at and to the hospital.

* * *

At The Hospital...

Naruto runs into the hospital doors.

"Hm?" said the Nurse and Naruto gets up off of the ground and opens the door and walks in.

"Sir are you ok?" Said the Nurse.

"Yea and is Sasuco Uchiha here?" Said Naruto and than he thought to Kyuubi.'You better not tell Ren what happen to me and I know Ren will tell Sasuco'

"Yes she is." Said the Nurse.

"What, is my Wife ok." Asked Naruto

" is fine." Said the Nurse.

"Oh but why is she here and she didn't call me." Said Naruto. "She is in labor." Said The Nurse.

"What! can you please take me to her." Said Naruto. "Please calm down Sir and yes i can" Said the Nurse and Naruto calms down and said "Thanks."

"Your welcome and if you go to end of that hallway and turn left she in the 3rd room on your right" Said the nurse as she brings him to the hallway. Naruto goes down the to the door where he was told to go to. "Mmm" moans Sasuco who was laying down on the bed.

Naruto runs into the room "Sasuco here you ok?!"

"Yea."

Naruto goes to her. "Hun you should of called me."

"Sorry." Said Sasuco.

Naruto sits next to her and holds her hand.

Sasuco smiles. Naruto kisses her forehead.

"Mmm"

"Hun how long have you been here?"

"About ten mins."

"Oh, ok."

Sasuco tires to relax.

Naruto is still holding her hand.

-3 Hours Later-

Naruto wipes her forehead.

"He's out." Said The nurse. "He?" Said Naruto.

'Sasuco you where right it's a boy and what are those purple makings on his face.' Thought Ren. 'It's a curse mark.' Thought Sasuco and she smiles. 'Ok' Said Ren.  
The nurse clean him up and said "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes." Said Sasuco.

The Nurse passes her the baby.

"Thanks." Said Sasuco as she hold him.

The Nurse smiles as she left the room.  
"Mmm" Said the Baby as his eyes are closed.

Sasuco smiles and Naruto smiles has well.

The Baby opens his eyes and they are a light blue. "Hi there little one" said Sasuco and the baby smiles at her.

Sasuco smiles back. "Hun we need to give him a name. " Said Naruto. "You Name him"

"Ummmm...Akemi." Said Naruto.

"Akemi...I like it." Said Sasuco.

"You do?" Said Naru.

"Yea." Said Sasuco as she was still holding him."gough?" Said Akemi.

Sasuco smiles.

Akemi pulls his mother hair.

"Easy." Said Sasuco and the baby pulls her hair harder. "Akemi pleas stop" Said Sasuco.

Akemi stops. "Thanks." Said Sasuco.

Naruto sits on the bed side. Sasuco smiles.

* * *

-To SasuSui-

Suigetsu laying on the bed watching T.V.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

'Don't tell me he is waking up' thought Suigetsu with his eyes wide. Sasuke is sleeping.

Suigetsu goes back to watching tv.

"Mmmm" moans the sleeping sasuke.

Suigetsu turns off the T.V

Sasuke is sleeping. Suigetsu snuggles next to Sasu. He moves closer to the warmth. "Hm?" said Suigetsu.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Suigetsu looks out at the underground window. "Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep. Flame got out of his body and runs into the bathroom. Sui is still snuggling with his Lover.

Sasuke wakes up.

Suigetsu is still snuggling him and looking out the window. "What time is it?" Said Sasuke. "Ummm...8:30."

Flame is throwing up in the bathroom.

"I have training in 2 hours" Said Sasuke.

"Oh."

Then Sasuke stomach growls and starting craving blood and tomatoes with Fish.

Sasuke blushes. "Oh I see something one is Hungry."

"Yea"

"So what do you want to eat?" Said Sui.

Sasuke thought back the urge to drink blood and he said "Tomatoes with Fish." Said Sasuke and Suigetsu gets up and gets it and the baby kicks sasuke ready hard.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Sasuke and The Baby is still kicking him.

"Mmmmmm" Moans out again.

Flame comes out of the bathroom.

The Baby was still kicking Sasu's insides out

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Moans Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke you ok?**_" Said Flame.

"Yea the baby is just kicking really hard." Said Sasuke. "_**Oh and did I think the baby is upset with you..**_"

"Maybe." Said Sasuke.

The baby kicks him so hard and he throws up some in his mouth. Sasuke gets up and runs into the batroom. "_**Sasuke you ok?**_"

Sasuke throws up in the toilet.

Flame goes to him and rubs his back.

Sasuke is still throwing up and Flame turns his head and he is still rubbing his back. Sasuke is still throwing up. "..." Flame is still rubbing his back. "..."

"_**Sasuke you ok?**_"

"Yea"

-25 Mins Later-

Suigetsu comes in with the food.

Sasuke is laying on the bed. Suigetsu goes to the bed and set the food on a tray and place it on the other side of the bed. "Thanks"

"Your welcome Hun."

Sasuke eats some of it and the little baby inside him is still craving blood. Sasuke still eating.

The baby cries for Flame and he is near the stomach. Sasuke is eating and flame goes into his mind '_Sasuke The Baby is upset for some reason and it's crying._' Thought Flame.

' It wants blood but..' Thought Sasuke.

'_That's why it's upset and babies vampires do need it and but what?' Thought Flame._

' I just can't bring myself to eat blood' Thought Sasuke. '_I understand but that's what it wants and it's needs it to live or it will die Sasuke.._' Thought Flame. 'I don't know what to do' Thought Sasuke as he is scared.

'_I have animal blood in bottles you can drink.' Thought Flame._

' I don't know. I don't want Sui to see me drink it' Thought Sasuke as he was scared. '_Sasuke Sui knows I am a demon vampire and 2 if you scared about that their is some bottles of Blood in the bathroom closet and I know your mate won't freak out.' _Thought Flame

' I don't want anyone but you seeing me drink it' Thought Sasuke. '_Oh ok then go to the bathroom._' Thought Flame.

'Ok but what about Sui?' Thought Sasuke.

Suigetsu is fast to sleep on the bed and snoring. '_Does that answer your question?_' Thought Flame.

'Yea' Thought Sasuke.

Flame gets out of Sasuke's body and goes to the bathroom. Sasuke gets up,goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

Flame opens the closet door and passes you a bottle of animal blood.

"..."

Flame wraps something around the bottle "_**Now drink it please.**_"

The baby kicks harder.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasuke

"_**Sasuke what's wrong.**_"

"Baby...kicking...ha rder...mmmmm" moans Sasuke and he falls on his knees.

Flames goes down on his knees 2. "_**Sasuke the reason why the baby is doing that is because, It's hungry for blood.**_"

"Mmmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Flame puts a straw in the bottle and puts a towel around it. "Mmmmm" moans Sasuke and Flame sets the bottle on the toilet seat. "_**The baby is kicking hard?**_"

"Y-yes."

"_**The only it will stop is you have to drink.**_"

"Mmmmmm"

Flame helps Sasuke to lay on him some.

"Mmmmm"

"_**Shhh your ok just breathe ok.**_" Said Flame as he hold him. "Mmmmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Flame holds stills. Sasuke feels tired.

"_**Sasuke please drink some of this.**_" Said Flame as he took the bottle off of the toilet.

Sasuke is still tried and Flame open his mouth and poors some blood in and covers his mouth.

Sasuke tries to spit it out.

Flame is still covering his mouth.

Sasuke is still trying to spit it out.

Flame still has his hand their. "_**Sasuke swallow it.**_"

Sasuke swallows it.

Flame took his hand away.

"It taste gross" Said Sasuke

"_**You will get use to it.**_"

"..."

Flame rubs Sasu stomach.

Sasuke falls asleep.

-3 hours later-

Suigetsu is hanging upside down.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Suigetsu still hanging up side down.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Sui got down hanging upside down and then he lay down next to him. Sasuke snuggles up to Sui and suigetsu puts his arms around him.

Sasuke still sleeping.

Suigetsu holding him close.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Sui is still holding him.

Sasuke wakes up and said "Hey."

"Hi."

Sasuke yawns.

Suigetsu moves some of his hair away from his face. Sasuke smiles and Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back. His lover takes his hand and rubs his lover's stomach.

Sasuke smiles and His mate is still rubbing his stomach and smiles back.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Said Sasuke.

Sui goes on top of him some and licks his stomach. "Hm? what are you doing" Said Sasuke. "I just wanted to lick you." Said Suigetsu as he licks his mate's big belly.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke. Suigetsu stops and looks up. "You ok?"

"Yea."

Suigetsu sucks his nipple.

"Mmmmmmm" Sasuke moans and Suigetsu still sucking their. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke and Suigetsu sucks their harder. "Mmmmm" moans Sasuke and milk leaks out some out of his nipple. The water Demon tasted the milk and stops. "Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

"Eww Sasuke what was that leaking out of your nipple?"

"It's milk." Said Sasuke.

"Oh...EWW" said Suigetsu with his eyes wide.

"..."

1 Months and 3 weeks later...

Suigetsu is reading a book.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sui turns a page in his book. His lover is still sleeping.

Then the baby kicks Sasu hard.

"Mmmmm" moans out Sasuke in his sleep.

Suigetsu rubs his stomach.

"Mmmmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleeep.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 3**

**I hope U like it :)**


	4. Sasuke Gives Birth

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke Gives Birth**

* * *

Suigetsu is still rubbing his sleeping lover's stomach. Sasuke wakes up "Morning."

"Morning Hun." Suigetsu kisses him and still rubbing his stomach. Sasuke kisses back and Sui kisses his stomach. Sasuke smiles.

"So how are you feeling?" Said Suigetsu.

"Fat." Said Sasuke.

"Your not fat Sasuke." Said His Mate.

"Yes I am."

"Not to me your not Hun."

"..."

Suigetsu hugs Sasuke.

His lover hugs him back.

Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"So are you hungry? If not what do you want to do." Said sui.

"Yea I'm hungry." Said Sasuke.

"Ok what do you want?" Said Suigetsu.

"Tomatoes with fish, green peppers and green onions" Said Sasuke. "Ok I will get it." Said Sui and then thought 'Ewww.'

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Suigetsu get's up and leaves the room. Flame comes out of Sasu body.

"Hi."

"_**Hey.**_"

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke

"_**You ok Sasuke?**_" Said Flame as he sits down on the bed. "Yea mmmm" He moans.

"_**You sure?**_" Said Flame as he rubs his stomach. "Mmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Flame rubs Sasu's stomach. "_**Are you in pain?**_" "A little" said Sasuke.

"_**Baby kicking hard?**_" Said Flame.

"Yea."

"_**Oh ok and I know what you mean.**_"

"Mmmmm"

"_**Just tell me if you are in more pain ok.**_"

"Ok."

Suigetsu walks in with the food and passes it to Sasuke. "Thanks." Said Sasuke as he started to eat some of it. "Your welcome." Said Suigetsu. Sasuke is eating some still.

Suigetsu rests his eyes.

Sasuke is still eating.

Flame gets up and runs to the bathroom.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Sui feels movement "Hm?"

Then Flame throws up into the toilet.

"Mmmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hun you ok?"

"Yea."

"That's good."

"..."

Suigetsu rubs his mate's stomach.

Sasuke smiles and then Suigetsu kisses his belly. "Mmm"

"So your feeling better?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"That's good."

"Yea."

Then the baby kicks him so hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" moans Sasuke

-3 days later-

Suigetsu is cleaning the bathroom.

"Mmmm" Moans Sasuke while laying on the bed. Suigetsu is cleaning the toilet.

"Mmmmmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Sasuke you ok in there?" Said Sui.

"Yea." Said Sasuke

"Ok."

Flame is sleeping next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Mmm."

Flame turns over.

"Mmmm"

The baby kicks harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" Moans Sasuke

Then he feels wet.

"Mmmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke

Flame is still sleeping.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Flame wakes up "_**Sasuke?**_"

"Mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke with his eyes closed.

"_**Sasuke are you ok?**_" Said Flame as he set up on the bed.

"Mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm"

Moans out sasuke.

Flame feels wetness on the bed. "_**Sasuke your in labor!**_"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm" Moans Out Sasuke and Suigetsu runs to sasuke "Hun you ok?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Sugetsu and sits next to his mate and holds him. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and suigetsu kisses his lips.

Sasuke is still screaming.

Flame rubs Sasuke's stomach.

"Shhh Hun it's ok" Said Sui

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Moans Sasuke and Flame is still rubbing his stomach. Suigetsu holds him in his arms. "Mmmmmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

"Hun do you know what's going on?"

"Y-yea" moans Sasuke.

"I'm going to get Kabuto." Said Suigetsu and he leaves and Flame is still rubbing his stomach.

Flame holds his hand.

" I-it...h-hurts ...mmmmmm"

moans out Sasuke. "_**I know it does.**_"

"Mmmmmmmmm." moans Sasuke.

Suigetsu got kabuto and runs in right into the room. Kabuto goes to sasuke.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" moans out sasuke and Kabuto goes between Sasuke's legs and pulls off his pants. "Mmmmmmmm"

Kabuto looks at Sasuke and said "Sasuke It's time for you to push."

Sasuke pushes, "Ahhhhhhhhhh" he moans.

"Your doing Good Sasuke keep pushing" Said Kabuto and Sui holds Sasuke's hand.

Flame holds his other hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Moans Sasuke as he pushes.

"I can see the baby's head keep pushing." Said Kabuto. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhh" moans Sasuke as he pushes still. "Ok Sasuke breath." Said leans back and breathing heavy. "On the contracting you need to push again ok." Said Kabuto and Suigetsu kisses Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke closes his eyes and still breathing heavy. Flame rubs his arm up and down.

Sasuke eyes are closed and still breathing heavy. Kabuto looks at Sasuke and Said "Your doing good Sasuke."

Sasuke eyes are still close and still breathing heavy.

Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke is still resting.

Flame is holding his hand still.

"Mmm."

Kabuto is siting in the chair.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Flame and Suigetsu both hold his hand.

"Mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Kabuto goes get's a wet wash cloth and places it on Sasuke's head. "Mmmmm" moans out Sasuke. "Sasuke do you need to push?" Asked Kabuto. "Mmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Kabuto holds his hands out from under the Baby's head just incase. Sasuke pushes himself up some and pushes. "Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Kabuto hands are still their "You doing good keep pushing." Sasuke pushes again "Ahhhhhhh." "The baby is almost out just one more push." Said Kabuto.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Moans Sasuke as he did the last push and the baby cries. "Wah Wah" "Good job Sasuke" Said Kabuto and he holds the baby. Sasuke breathing heavy.

Kabuto goes and clean the baby up.

"Sasuke do you want to hold your baby?" Said Suigetsu. Sasuke looks at Sui. Suigetsu kisses his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"T-take the baby a-and go" Said Sasuke while he is laying his head on his pillow.

"What and why?" Said Suigetsu.

"J-just do it."

Suigetsu looks down takes his sword and takes the baby and holds it. "Sasuke..I know what you are doing and remember that we love you ok." Then he leaves. "..." Sasuke didn't say nothing he just fainted. '_It's starting and he going to become a full vampire now, when he wakes up tomorrow he will be no human anymore.'_

* * *

Suigetsu is running and holding his child close to his chest. A wolf howls.

Suigetsu go wide and running very fast and holding his child close to still. Then something is following them. Suigetsu is still running fast while holding his baby.

Something is still following them.

Suigetsu jumps in a tree with his child and rest.

What ever that was stops.

Suigetsu pants and looks down at the baby.

He saw the baby sleeping and he smiles.

The Baby is still sleeping. "Mm."

Suigetsu holds his child close and gets up and runs again. Something starts to following them again. 'I need to get somewhere and fast' Thought Sui while running and holding the child close. Something is still following them and Suigetsu jumps in a tree near the Leaf Village while holding his child. "Stop!" Yelled someone.

Suigetsu stops and holding his child close to him. "Why are you here? and what are you holding?" Said the Anbu. "I had no where else to go and I'm holding my baby." Said Suigetsu and holds the baby even closer because he and child a little bit cold.

"...Follow me" Said the Anbu and heads to the village and Suigetsu follows the Anbu and holding his baby close.

"The hotels are closed this late at night so you'll stay at my place" Said Anbu.

"Ok..." Said Suigetsu and holding his child closer. The Anbu walks up to a house.

Sui follows and looks down at his child.

The Anbu walks into the house.

"..." Suigetsu stands at the door and holding the baby. "You coming in or what?" Said the Anbu. Suigetsu goes in and puts his hood down and holds his child close to him. The Anbu takes off the mask. Suigetsu looks down at his sleeping baby. "I bet you and the little one are hungry" Said the Anbu.

"Yea." Said Suigetsu.

The Anbu starts to make a plate of food and a baby bottle. "..." Suigetsu sits down at the table. The Anbu passes him a plate of food and the baby bottle. Suigetsu puts the plate on the Table and puts the bottle up to his Child's mouth. The Baby sucks on it. Suigetsu smiles as holds the bottle still to his mouth.

The Baby still sucks on the bottle. "Thank-you for taking us in.."

"Well I wasn't just goes to let u and a baby freeze to death out there."

"...So what's your name?" Said Suigetsu.

"Sasuco." Said The Anbu as she smiles.

"Sasuco? I haven't seen you in a long time." Said Sui as he was feeding his Child still.

"I know." Said Sasuco.

"...So how have you been?" Asked Sui.

"Good."

"That's good." Said Suigetsu.

"How about you?"

Suigetsu looks down.

"You ok?"

"No...I miss my boyfriend." Said Suigetsu as he is still feeding his baby. "Oh."

"...I don't even know what to name our child...who was born today like 4 hours ago."

"You'll think of something."

"Yea but first I need to know if it's a boy or a girl." Said Sui.

"It's a boy" Said Sasuco.

"How do you know?" Asked Sui.

"I just do."

Suigetsu looks on his I guess his Son's shoulder and sees a mark. "Sasuco can you please tell what that is."

"Hm?" Said Sasuco and she then looks on his shoulder. "Oh no."

"Huh? what's wrong?" Said Suigetsu.

" It's...it's a curse mark...I'm sorry" Said Sasuco. "Hey their is nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault."

"Ok."

"He got that from Sasuke.." Said Suigetsu and he put the bottle on the table and burp his son.

"..." Sasuco was shaking a little.

"You ok and did I say something wrong?" Asked Suigetsu as he was looking at her and he finish burping his son.

"Yes I'm ok and no you didn't" Said Sasuco.

"But why was you shaking?" Asked Suigetsu.

"It's nothing." Said Sasuco.

"Sasuco you don't have to lie, I know you miss Sasuke." Said Suigetsu.

"Is it that obvious?" Asked Sasuco.

"Yes and I don't know why Sasuke didn't tell me he had a twin sister and you didn't tell you are his sister so I just guess." Said Suigetsu.

"Ok."

"So do you want to hold your nephew?" Asked Suigetsu. "Sure."

Sui passes him to her and Suigetsu starts to eat. Sasuco holds him and the baby looks up at her with two different color eyes. Sasuco smiles and the baby smiles back.

Sasuco is smiling.

* * *

The next day to Sasuke...

"_**...**_" being quiet.

"Mmmm" moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Flame watches him. "_**...**_"

"Mmmm." moans again in his sleep.

Flame moves some bangs away from his face.

"Mmmm" moans Sasu in his sleep.

'_I wish I can take his pain away..._' Thought Flame. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke again in his sleep.

Flame holds him.

Sasuke wakes.

Flame is still holding him and looks out the window. "Mmmm" moans Sasuke.

"_**Morning and you ok?**_" Said Flame while holding him. "Mmmmmm"

Flame lays him back down on the bed. "_**I hope I didn't hurt you...**_"

"No you didn't mmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Flame looks at him. "_**Are you hurting anywhere?**_"

"Just my throat mmmmm" Said Sasuke.

"_**Is it burning?**_" Asked Flame and he rubs his stomach. "Y-yes mmmmmm"

"_**You need to drink blood.**_"

"No."

"_**You have to your vampire is awoken now.**_"

"Mmmmm"

Flame grab his bottle of blood on the night stand and he puts some into Sasuke mouth and covers it.

Sasuke tries to spit it out.

Flame still has his hand over his mouth. "_**Sasuke swallow it.**_" Sasuke is still trying to spit it out. Flame still has his hand there. "_**Sasuke please.**_"

Sasuke swallows the blood.

Flame took his hand away. "_**Feel better?**_"

"...I don't like it."

"_**Well I am sorry but that's what you are...mmm**_"

"..."

"_**Sasuke I know you don't like it...but you are a vampire and I know you miss Suigetsu and your child..**_" Said Flame and hugs him.

"..."

Flame gets up and goes to the corner sits down. "_**...**_**"**

"Mmm.."

"_**Sasuke I am so sorry...but if you need more blood it right next to you on the bed...**_" Said Flame as leans on the wall in the dark corner.

"I'm not drinking it."  
"_**...Fine...I'm not in the mood I don't feel good and I was just trying to help...you..mmm**_"

"..."

Flame cries some but not too loud.

"You ok?"

"_**...I...I m...miss...my...mate and...I...was trying to..h-help you...and you give me...the cold..shoulder...**_" Said Flame as he was crying. "Sorry." Said Sasuke. Flame ignores sasuke and he is still crying.

Sasuke starts to cough Flame got up witch he had a hard to doing so and then he went to Sasuke and rubbed his back. "_**...**_"

Sasuke is still coughing.

"_**Sasuke...is your troat still burning? if it is you need to drink more blood.**_" Said Flame and tears running down his eyes.

"I can't"

"_**You have too Sasuke, you can't ignore your vampire needs." **_Said Flame who tries to stop crying. Sasuke is still coughing and flame goes and makes a tomato salad puts blood in it for sasu. 5 mins later he comes back with it and passes it to him."Hm?" Said Sasuke and he holds it. "_**Eat it, it will make you feel better.**_" Said Flame. "Ok."

Flame sits on the bed.

Sasuke eats some and flame rests his eyes.

Sasuke is eating still.

Flame is being quiet. Sasuke is still eating.

"_**Is it good?**_"

"Yea"

"_He eating blood and he doesn't even know it"_ Thought Flame to him self. "_**That's good.**_"

Sasuke is still eating.

"_**...**_"

Sasuke got done eating.

"_**No more burning throat?**_"

"Yea."

"_**That did the trick.**_"

"Huh?" Said Sasuke who was confused.

"_**Oh nothing.**_"

"Ok" Said Sasuke.

Flame is being quiet.

Sasuke yawns.

"_**If your tired then get some sleep.**_"

"Ok."

* * *

**End Of Chapter 4**

**I hope you like it :) and did you think the end this one is funny?**


	5. Flame's Birth and Death?

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 5**

**Flame's Birth and Death?**

* * *

4 months later...

"You ok Flame?" asked Sasuke.

"_**Yea why?**_"

"You look pale."

"_**Oh..**_"

"Yea" said Sasuke while looking at him.

Flame is rests his eyes.

"..."

Flame leans on Sasu some. "You sure you are ok?" Said Sasuke. "_**...Yea.**_"

Sasuke holds him close. "_**Mmm**_"

Sasuke gets worried.

Flame snuggles into sasu arms.

Sasuke closes his eyes and Flame rests his eyes. "..." Flame moans.

Sasuke gets worried again and Flame moans again. "_Kabuto!_" he Yelled and Flame moans again. Kabuto comes running in.

"S_omething wrong" _Said Sasuke

"Hm?" Said Kabuto.  
Flame moans very loudly.

"He's even more pale" Said Sasuke.

"Hmmm..anything else I should know about."  
Said Kabuto. "_**Mmmm...**_" moans Flame.

"He hasn't move from this spot in two days" Said Sasuke.

"Oh and what day is Flame due?" Asked Kabuto. "In two days"

"Oh and the first sign for a Demon in lobar, You can't move for 2 days, witch Flame has showed that and I can tell he is in pain so the baby will be here sometime today or tomorrow, but his water needs to brake for that." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke is still worried. "Sasuke he will be fine and Did he eat anything?"

"No."

"Then you will give him his blood, but you need help feed him because he is weak right now."

"O-ok"

"Are you ok with that?" Asked Kabuto.

"Yea."  
"Well I need to get ready for the birth" Said Kabuto and he leave. Flame is moaning.

Sasuke is still worried about him.

"_**Mmmm...m..my...mmm...stomach..hurts..**_" Said Flame weakly. Sasuke rubs Flame's stomach. "_**Mmmm**_"

"Are you hungry?"

"_**Mmmm...y-mm...yea..mmm..I-mmm..I haven't ate in 3 days...mmmm"**_

Sasuke grabs a bottle of blood for him and Flame can't move because he is weak.

Sasuke opens it and puts the bottle of blood up to Flame's lips and he opens his mouth. Sasuke tilts it up and Flame starts to drink.

"..."

Flame is still drinking.

Sasuke smiles.

Flame is still drinking,Sasuke still smiling

Flame is still drinking his blood.

'I hate to see him in pain' Thought Sasuke.

Flame gets done drinking and moans.

Sasuke puts the bottle down.

"_**Mmm...th..mm..thanks**_"

"Your welcome."

"_**I'm scared..mmmm**_"

"You'll be ok."

Flame rests his eyes and moan loudly.

Sasuke worried.

Flame screams because of the pain.

"Flame." Said Sasuke who was very worried.

Flame grabs Sasuke's hand and holds it tight and moans. "Kabuto!" Yelled Sasuke.

Kabuto runs into the room fast. "What is it?"

Sasuke is worried. "_**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_" Screams Flame. "Shh."

Flame tries to keep his scream in.

Sasuke looks at Kabuto.

"Umm Sasuke Flame's water broke." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke holds his hand and Flame holds it tight and moaned.

"Ok now Flame." Said Kabuto while looking at him. "_**Mmmmm...hm?...mmmm**_"

"You need to push." Said Kabuto who was between his legs. Flame pushes and moans.

"Your doing good keep going" Said Kabuto and Flame was doing as he was told. "_**Ahhhhh..mmmm...ah...**_"

"Your doing good."

"_**Ahhhhhhh...ahhhhhh...mmm**_" Moans Flame while still pushing. "Ok rest."

Flame falls backwords and breathes.

"Your almost there." Said Sasuke.

Flame still breathing and looks at Sasu.

Sasuke smiles at him. Flame gives a weak smile, he is still breathing and then resting his eyes. Sasuke moves Flame some so his head is resting on Sasuke's shoulder. "_**Mmmm...**_" Moans out Flame. "You'll be ok."

"_**Mmmm...**_"

"Just push when your ready" Said Kabuto.

Flame gets up some and pushes "_**Ahhhh...mmm...ahhhh...**_"

"Your doing good" said Sasuke.

Flame does a very big push. "_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...mmmm**_"

"He's out" Said Kabuto while holding him.

Flame smiles and then moans. "It's will be ok." Said Sasuke. "_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...mmmm..ah**_" Sasuke holds him and Flame moans "_**It..mmmm...ahhh...hurts ahh!**_"

"Shhh it'll be ok." Said Sasuke is his Demon.

Flame moans very loud and tries to calm down.

Sasuke rubs flame's side. Flame feels his stomach tightening up some "_**Ahhhhh**_"

"Shhh" Said Sasuke as he was still rubbing Flame's sides. Flame moans and thoughts '_I feel like I need to push again._'

Sasuke heard Flame's thoughts 'Then push.'

Flame starts to push and moans.

Sasuke is rubbing his sides and Flame is still pushing and moaning.

Sasuke is still rubbing his sides.

"_**Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_" Screams Flame as he did a big push. "You should rest some."

Flame closes his eyes and breathes.

Sasuke is still rubbing Flame's sides.

"_**Mmmm...**_" Sasuke is still doing the same thing. "_**Mmmm...I'm...mmmm...s-so..mmm going to kill my Mate...for this..mmmm..Ah..**_"

Sasuke is still rubbing his sides and smiles.

Flame moans and rests his eyes.

-3 hours later-

Flame is rests his eyes and breathing.

"You did good."

"_**Thanks.."**_

Sasuke smiles.

"**...Sasu...you do know the twins have to stay with me for awhile right?**"

"Yea."

"_**But I want you to help me name them..as well, I want you to be a part of it too. I really felt bad you didn't get to hold your Child,name it & know if it was a boy or a girl**_." Said Flame. "Ok."

Flame is resting still.

Sasuke smiles.

Flame sits up some.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Flame fixes his pillows and lays back down.

"..."

"_**Sasuke you ok?**_"

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

"_**But you don't look like it."**_

"I'll be ok, you rest some more." Said Sasuke.

"_**You sure?"**_

"Yea."

"_**Ok.."**_ Flame said and falls asleep.

Sasuke gets up and goes training.

Flame is still sleeping.

Sasuke still training.

-4 years later-

Michii is flying around Akemi.

Michii is Flame's daughter.

"..." Akemi being quiet.

Kei goes up to him and tackles him.

Michii starts to fly around.

Akemi falls off the bed and Kei lands on him and his eyes grow small.

Akemi looks at him weird. "Sorry..." Said Kei who had his father's hair color and one eye purple and the other eye black.

Akemi had grey-ish hair and light blue eyes and also has the curse mark on his face.

"It's ok." Said Akemi and then Kei gets off of him. Akemi gets up and start reading his book again. "..." Kei is being quiet and goes to his father.

"Hm?" Said Suigetsu.

"Daddy.." Said Kei.

"What is it Kei?" said his father.

"Why..don't..I...have a Mommy?" Said Kei who was looking at his father. Suigetsu picks his son up and holds him in his arms. "Hm?" Said Kei. "Kei you do have a Mommy." Said Sui.

"But..why is Mommy...not here.." Said Kei.

"Mommy is always here with you." Said Sui.

"...Yea...right..." Said Kei as he looks down.

Suigetsu passes a small box to his Son.

"Hm?" Said Kei and he holds it.

Suigetsu laughs. "Open it."

Kei opens the box.

Suigetsu smiles and kei looks in the box. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace." Said Suigetsu.

Kei took it out of the box and it was shape like a fan.

Suigetsu smiles.

"A Uchiha fan..? but I thought they don't make them anymore?" Said the confused Kei.

"They don't"

"Yea..I asked Auntie why I didn't see any necklaces like hers witch is the same one as this. She said they didn't make them anymore when clan was getting in low in numbers. But where did you get this daddy?" Said Kei.

"It was your Mother's." Said Suigetsu.

"Did Mommy die?" Said Kei and holding the necklace still. "No mommy didn't die" Said Suigetsu. Kei gives Suigetsu the necklace back. "Hm?" Said Suigetsu and he holds it.

"Mommy didn't love me" Said Kei and he got out of his father hold and runs away.

"Kei!" Said Suigetsu. Kei runs into a closet and hides. Suigetsu tries to open the closet and Kei starts to cry. "Kei please come out." Said Sui.

"No!" Kei said as he cry still.

"Kei please"

Kei is crying his eyes out.

"Kei please come out"

Kei opens the door still crying.

Suigetsu hugs his son and Kei is crying.

"M-m-mommy... doesn't want me."

"Your Mommy does want you." Said Suigetsu.

"Huh?" Said Kei while crying.

"Your Mommy loves you a lot."

"...oh" Kei said and tears running down his face. Suigetsu hugging his crying son.

"Daddy can I have Mommy's necklace?" Asked the crying Kei. "Of course." Said his Father and gives the necklace to him. Kei puts the uchiha necklace around his neck and hugs his Dad.

Suigetsu hugs him back. "Thank-you Daddy."

"Your welcome."

"Daddy I'm hungry." Said Kei.

Suigetsu picks him up.

Kei holds on to him.

Suigetsu goes into his bedroom.

Kei still holds on to him.

Suigetsu closes the door while holding him.

Kei is holding on to him. Suigetsu sits on the bed. Kei sits in his lap.

Sui cuts his neck a little.

Kei waits. Sui picks him up.

Kei get pick up.

Sui brings him to his neck and Kei suck on his father's neck. suigetsu smiles as holds his son and Kei is stil drinking. Suigetsu is smiling.

Kei is still drinking.

-5 mins later...-

Kei stops drinking.

"Full?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Yea thanks Daddy"

"Your welcome." Said Sui.

Kei is siting on his father's lap.

His father smiles.

"Daddy...will I ever going to meet Mommy?" Asked Kei. "Yes someday." Said Suigetsu.

"Ok..." Said Kei.

Suigetsu hugs him.

"..." Kei can't move or can't hug back.

"Sorry."

"It's...ok."

Suigetsu holds his son and Kei fell asleep.

Suigetsu lays down on the bed and Kei is sleeping on his chest. His Father covers himself and his son up. "Mm" Moans the sleeping Kei. Suigetsu smiles.

-To Sasuke and Flame-

"..." Flame is daydreaming.

Sasuke coughs and covers his mouth.

"_**You ok?**_" Asked Flame.

"Yea."

"_**You sure?**_" Asked Flame while he is looking at him. Sasuke coughs again. "_**Kabuto!**_" Yelled Flame. Kabuto come into the room. "Yes?"

"_**Sasuke is coughing again.**_" Said Flame.

" He might have the flu" Said Kabuto.

"I'm fine." Said Sasuke. "_**Oh please give him a check up.**_"

"Sure" Said Kabuto to Flame.

"I don't need a check up." Said Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke you haven't move from that bed in 3 days, yes you need a check up.**_"

"I'll be ok." Said Sasuke.

"_**No Sasuke you are getting one, Right Kabuto?**_"

"yup" Said Kabuto.

'_I think he going to be mad and he can't get up from the bed.'_ Thought Flame to self.

-20 mins later-

Flame is waiting.

"Yup it's the Flu." Said Kabuto.

"_**That's why he been so weak.**_"

Sasuke pulls the covers over his head.

"_**Sasu are you hungry or need something." **_Asked his Demon Flame. "No."

"_**Ok get some rest then.**_" Said Flame.

"..."

Flame goes and takes a shower.

Sasuke stays under the covers.

'_I hope you feel better soon._' Thought Flame.

Sasuke coughs.

Flame is still taking his shower and listening to his partner coughing. Sasuke is still coughing.

-3 weeks later-

Sasuke is training and Orochimaru is watching him. Sasuke is still training. "Your doing good Sasuke-kun, a lot better then Suigetsu." Said the Snake. Sasuke moves faster. "Hm? Oh did I say something wrong?" Asked Orochimaru.

"..." Sasuke is quiet throws 5 kunais. "I use to hear you moan Suigetsu name at night 4 years ago. I know you was dating him and I know he not here I will have fun with you."

Sasuke throws a Kunai next to Orochimaru's head. "Oh I touch a nerve?" Said Orochimaru and goes to Sasuke and licks him on the cheek. "...Get off me..."

Orochimaru ignores him and kisses his neck.

"...Get off me.." Said Sasuke.

"No I owned you and Suigetsu is not here to protect you." Said Orochimaru and he licks him again. Sasuke elbows orochimaru in the gut.

Orochimaru coughs and falls on the ground "You little bitch."

Sasuke pulls out his sword. "No one can own a Uchiha" Orochimaru coughs again. "I can I had you here since you was 5 years old, Bitch."

"..." Sasuke walks away.

Orochimaru goes to Sasuke and kisses him and rubs his member. Sasuke pushes him away. "I know you want it slut." Orochimaru rubs his member again. Sasuke elbows the Snake in the gut again. "Ahh.." Orchimaru falls to the grown and coughs. Flame growls at Oro.

Sasuke points his sword at Orochimaru. "Leave me alone." "No." Said the Snake as he licked his face. Flame is still growling. Sasuke kicks Orochimaru into a tree. "Ahhhh."

Flame goes to him and claws him and rips his heart out. Orochimaru poofs away.

"Shadow clone" Said Sasuke.

"_**I want to kill him**_" Said Flame.

"I know..." Said Sasu as he put his sword back. "and soon he will be dead"

"_**Ok.**_" said Flame.

"Let's go rest."

"_**Alright.**_"

Sasuke walks back to the room and Flame follows. Sasuke goes into the bathroom and take a shower. "Flame."

"_**Yea Sasu?"**_

"Do you..."

"_**Hm?**_"

"Do you...want to..."

"_**Hm...?"**_

"Do you want to...take a shower...with me..."

"_**Sure Sasu.**_" Flame said as he got in and sits down on the seat thing. Sasuke sits down next to him and leans on him. "_**You ok?**_"

" I...i can still..."

"_**What?**_" Said Flame.

"I can still...feel _him_ touching me...and I don't like it" Said Sasuke. "_**I know you don't and I think I should of killed him a year ago.**_"

Sasuke starts crying and Flame hugs him. _**"Shh..shhh we will get out of here soon and we all be back together again. Also take Kabuto too."**_

"I-i can s-still...feel _his_ h-hands on m-me..." Said Sasuke as was still crying. Flame growls and hugs Sasuke tight. "M-make..it stop...please make it stop." Said Sasuke as he is crying his eyes out. "_**I'm going to fucking kill him and he had not right doing that and he does not own you.!"**_

Sasuke cries even more now.

Flame calms down and hugs him tight.

"Make it stop.." Sasuke said crying. Flame starts to wash him. Sasuke is still crying.

Flame is still washing him.

3 hours later...

Sasuke tosses and turns in his sleep and Kabuto watches him for flame.

Flame goes to Orochimaru.

Sasuke still tossing and turning in his sleep.

Flame goes behind Oro and stabs him 25 times and hits his heart too.

"Kabuto!" screams Orochimaru as he gasps for air. Kabuto ignores him. Flame stabs him 30 more times and does fire ball justu on him.

Orochimaru finally dies and Flame Throws him in a pit of fire and leaves. Sasuke tossing and turning in his sleep. "Mmm no"  
"Hm? Sasuke" said Kabuto.

Sasuke is still tossing and turning in his sleep. "Leave me mmmm alone."

Kabuto shakes Sasu some. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke is still tossing and turning in his sleep and talking. "No mmm stop"

Flame heard it and walked in the room. "_**Sasuke."  
**_

Sasuke scratches himself deeply. "Mmm let me mm go" Flame goes to him and holds him.

"Mmm"

Some of Orochimaru blood lands on Sasuke while Flame is holding him.

Sasuke wakes up with his eyes wide.

flame still holds him.

Sasuke hides his face in flame's chest. "_**You don't have to worry about that baster anymore I killed him.**_"

Sasuke hangs onto Flame's shirt.

Flame holds him tight and that snakes blood is running down his face. "Flame the blood."

"_**Oh sorry I should take a shower and it's not my blood anyways. After I take a shower we can live this place if you want."**_

"Don't leave me" Said Sasuke and Flame picks him up and walks to the shower. Sasuke hangs on to him. Flame puts Sasu the shower's seat and starts a bath for him. Sasuke still hangs on to him. Flame finished and turns off the water and takes off his shirt and pants and leaves on his boxers and gets in the tub. Sasuke hangs on to him still. "_**Sasuke your getting wet and dirty some.**_" Said Flame.

"Don't leave."

"_**Sasuke I am not going to, plus I have killed that baster who did that to you, now think happy thoughts about you and Sui ok." **_Said Flame who starts to wash himself.

Sasuke stays close to him.

Flame washes Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke gives a small smile.

Flame smiles back. "_**Sasuke you know we can leave this place any time you want right?**_" He was also washing his hair.

"Yea...but..."

"_**Hm?**_"

" I can still feel _his _hands on me"

"_**I understand Sasuke and I know you can forget about that and plus try to think about your family do you want to see them again?**_"

" I do want to see them again but i don't know if i can let Sui touch me again without thinking that it's that snake touching me."

" _**Ok and Just don't think about that ok."**_

* * *

_**End Of Chap 5**_

_**I hope U like it :)**_


	6. First Day Of School And Much More

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 6**

**First Day Of School And Much More**

* * *

2 weeks later...

Sasuke leans on a tree.

'_You ok Sasu?_' Thought Flame.

'Yea.' Thought Sasuke.

"Only 2 more days." Said Sasuke.

"For what?" Said Kabuto.

"Before we get to the leaf village and I get to see Sui again" Said Sasuke.

"I know you happy to see him and don't for get about you 4 year old Child now." Said Kabuto as he smiles. "Yea" Said Sasuke as he smiles some. '_Hey do you remember what Sui said before he left?' Thought Flame._

'No. I know he said something but i was too tired to make it out.' Thought Sasuke.

'_He Said he understands why you wanted him to take the baby and go. He also said that he and the child will still love you. Suigetsu was about to cry after he said that._'_ Thought Flame._

Sasuke smiles.

Kabuto smiles back and looks at the water.

-The next day-

Sasuke is sleeping and Flame is next to sasuke. The Raven hair boy is still sleeping.

Flame watches him sleep.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

"_**...**_"

5 hours later...

Sasuke leans on a tree.

Kabuto eats an apple.

Sasuke leans on the tree still.

-To Suigetsu-

"..."

"You ok?" Said Akemi.

"Yea, Akemi." Said Sui.

"..."

"Akemi is their anything you want?" Asked Suigetsu. "You sure your ok?" Said Akemi.

"I just miss my lover that's all." Said Suigetsu.

"I knew it."

"Huh?" Said Suigetsu.

Akemi smiles.

"I'm still confused."

Akemi reads a book and Suigetsu goes to his son he was also reading book.

Akemi is still reading.

Suigetsu sighs and sits down on the living room's couch. "You ok?" Asked Sasuco.

"..." Suigetsu is being quiet.

"Suigetsu?"

"Hm?" Said Suigetsu.

"You ok?"

"...No...I just miss my lover.."

"He'll get out and he'll find you" Said Sasuco.

"Ok.." Said Suigetsu. "Cheer up ok?" Said Sasuco. "Ok, I will..just so hard to look out the window I see a couple holding hands...but I will try to cheer up." Said Sui.

"Ok well dinner will be ready soon. I'm making your favorite." Said Sasuco.

"Ok." Said Suigetsu.

Sasuco smiles and Suigetsu gives a small smile back.

-To Flame-

"_**...**_" Flame is being quiet.

Sasuke trips a little and Flame catches him.

"Thanks"

"_**Your Welcome.**_"

Sasuke leans on Flame.

Flame picks him up and starts to walk again.

"Hm?"

"_**We are almost their and I don't want you to get hurt." **_Said Falme as he was holding him still and walking. "Flame we should stop and rest for a little while" Said Kabuto.

Flame puts Sasuke down near a tree.

Sasuke leans back on the tree.

"_**Are you hungry Sasu?"**_

"I'm ok." Said Sasuke.

"_**Ok."**_

Sasuke closes his eyes.

Flame sits down next to him.

Sasuke rubs his forehead.

"_**Headache?" **_Said Flame.

"Yea" Said Sasuke.

"_**Just rest your eyes and it will be over soon." **_Said Flame. "Ok."

Flame looks at the water.

Sasuke relaxes.

Flame is thinking of old memories.

Sasuke shivers. Flame saw that and puts his hand like wings around him.

"Thanks..." Said Sasuke and he falls asleep.

Flame smiles.

Sasuke sleeping in Flame;s wings.

-The next day-

Flame drinks a bottle of animal blood.

Sasuke is sleeping. "Mmm."

Flame is still drinking the bottle of blood. '_He must smell the blood._' Thought Flame.

"Mmm." Moans Sasuke as he slowly wakes up.

"_**Hm?" **_Said Flame as he stops drinking the blood. "Morning..." Said Sasuke as he rubs his eyes. "_**Morning and are you hungry?"**_

"No."

"_**Ok."**_

"..."

"_**You ok? or do you want to get moving again?"**_

"I'm ok."

"_**Ok.**_"

Sasuke closes his eyes.

Kabuto is fishing.

-To The Leaf Village-

Akemi is reading.

Kei looks at his ninja Wolf.

Sorano goes over to Akemi and licks him.

Kei watches with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Said Akemi. Sorano still licking him.

"What?" Said Akemi to Sorano.

"Your ignoring Kei." Said Sorano yes she can talk guys. Kei gets up and goes to his room.

"Hm?" Said Akemi.

"Well you are.." Said Sorano.

Akemi gets up and goes to Kei's room.

"..." Kei looking up and laying on the bed.

"Hey." Said Akemi.

"Hi.." Said Kei as he is still looking up. "I'm sorry" Said Akemi.

"For?" Said Kei.

"Ignoring you."

"Oh...it's ok, I have been just bored, I read all of my books/ninja scrolls and plus all of Auntie Sasuco's medical books. I was trying to ask you if you wanted to do something but you just read." Said Kei who is still looking up.

"I'm still sorry it's just my mom was already in the academy when she was four and she graduated when she was five." Said Akemi.

Kei sighs. "Ok...just don't push your self. I guess you just want to go with out me...it's not fair..." then he looks at his Mother's necklace.

Akemi and Kei hugs him back.

"I won't leave you." Said Akemi.

"If you want to follow in your mother's foot steps go right ahead, I would go with people who are my own age. One of my dreams is to be on the same team as you." Said Kei and he got up and leaves.

"..." Akemi goes to his room.

Kei sits up on the roof. "..." Kei closes his eyes. Akemi is being quiet. Kei cries.

Akemi sighs and starts to reading.

Kei is still crying. 'I'm sorry Akemi...I hurt you...I would do the same what you are doing but I can't my Dad is not always home...he is the boss of me. It just when I heard that it hurt me..I'm shellfish why did I say that to him..I need to let go of that dream..it's for Akemi happiness'

Akemi goes to the training grounds.

Kei watches him leave and tears going down his eyes. Akemi still walking to the training grounds. 'I have to protect him.' He thought.

"..." Kei is up on the roof all by him self and tears running down his face. Sorano looks up at Kei and makes a sad face. Kani follows him.

Kei lays down on the roof with tears in his eyes.

Akemi thinks 'I'll repeat the school year for him.' Kei poofs from the roof to his bed and cries.

Akemi is si still training. Kei gets up dries his tears away and goes to Auntie Sasuco.

"Hm?" Said Sasuco. "Hi Auntie.." Said Kei.

"Hi Kei." Said Sasuco.

"Auntie why didn't Dad put me in Ninja School?" Asked Kei. "Do you want to go?" Asked Sasuco. "Yea, I try to asked Dad to put me in school this year and he said I am not ready yet. I'm freaking bored, I have read all of my books/scrolls and I read all of your medical books..Sorry that I touch your books..and I can't even leave the house...and he doesn't want me training yet.." Said Kei.

"I'll get you in the school." Said Sasuco.

"Thanks but I don't want to get in trouble...by asking you...to put me in school...All Dad will do is put me in day care again...I hate that place." Said Kei. "You won't get in trouble." Said Sasuco. "...I will I already asked him so many times and the answer is always no and I even got him to yell at me..."

"Just trust me."

"Ok..."

Sasuco smiles.

Kei smiles back some.

"Now can you go get Akemi dinner's almost ready" Said Sasuco. "I would but he is at the training grounds and I can't leave the house." Said Kei. "Yes you can just take Sorano with you" Said Sasuco.

"Ok." Said Kei and he gets on Sorano and she runs to the training grounds while Kei on her back. "Hey." Said Kani as he steps in front of them. "...Hi.." Said Kei as he is on his wolf's back. "What are you doing?" Asked Kani.

"I'm getting Akemi." Said Kei.

"Shouldn't your mommy be doing that?" Said Kani. "I don't know who my Mother is...and my auntie told me to get him." Said Kei.

" You don't know who your mother is?" Said Kani and laughs. "It's not funny..." Said Kei and Sorano growls at him. "Your cute you know that?" Said Kani. "Hn..." Said Kei. Kani smiles.

"Can you please tell me where Akemi is?"

Said Kei. " I can but" Said Kani.

"Hm?"

"I won't"

"Why? and his Mother wants him home." said Kei. "because then i wouldn't get to talk to you more" Said Kani.

"You know I live with him right?"

"So?"

"You can talk to me later and really need to find him." Said Kei. "Akemi!" Said Sorano.

-at the training grounds-

"Hm? that was Sorano." Said Akemi

-Back to Kei.-

"Akemi!" Said Sorano.

Kani frowns.

"Hey don't worry I will see you again. My Auntie needs to put me in the school this year and my Dad has not done it yet and I only missed 1 month of school." Said Kei.

"Kei!" Said Akemi.

"Hi Akemi and you need to come home for dinner." Said Kei.  
"...Kani what are you doing?" Said Akemi.

"...Kani wanted to talk to me longer and that's why he didn't tell me where you were." Said Kei. "Kei let's go" Said Akemi.

Kani smirks.

"Ok." Said Kei.  
Sorano moves her tail and pulls Akemi close to her. Akemi starts walking home and Sorano follows him. "Akemi I am sorry what I said to you." Said Kei. "Hm?" Said Akemi.

"I said I was sorry what I said early to you..."

Said Kei.

"It's ok." Said Akemi.

"...Oh just forget about my dream and don't stay back for me I will be fine..." Said Kei and then Kei thought 'hehe this going to be funny that I will go to school this year and he doesn't know yet.'

Akemi stops walking and looks at you.

"What?.." Said Kei.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure."

"Yea." Said Akemi and keeps walking.

10 mins later..

Sorano lays in her Dog bed.

Akemi eating and Kei is eating too.

Akemi is still eating.

25 mins later...

Kei is siting in his room.

Akemi is working on his homework.

"..." Kei looks out the window.

Akemi is still working on his homework.

Kei falls asleep.

-The next day.-

Kei is sleeping and Akemi wakes up and get's ready for school. Kei is still sleeping.

Akemi walks into the kitchen.

"Morning." Said Sorano

"Morning." Said Akemi.

"..." Sorano is being quiet.

Akemi is eating breakfast.

'...Weird I thought Kei would get up and eat with him. He must be bored again.' Thought Sorano. Akemi is eating still.

'I wonder if Sasuco got him into the school yet?' Thought Sorano.

"Uncle Suigetsu I'm heading to school." Said Akemi. "Ok bye and be careful." Said Sui

"I will." Said Akemi and leaves.

"..." Suigetsu is siting on the couch quietly.

Sasuco goes to Kei's room.

Kei is sleeping.

"Kei" Said his Auntie.

"Hm...?" Kei wakes up some.

"Get ready."

"For...?"

"Well you don't want to be late for your first day school." Said Sasuco.

"Oh you got me in school already." Said Kei and he got up. "Of course." Said Sasuco.

Kei got dressed and goes back to Sasuco. "Ummm can I take Sorano with me?" Asked Kei. "Sure." Said Sasuco.

"Ok." Said Kei.

Sorano walks into Kei's room.

"Now let's get you some breakfast."

"Alright." Said Kei.

Sasuco goes into the kitchen.

Kei follows her.

Sasuco passes him a plate of food.

"Thanks." Said Kei and then he eats.

"Your welcome."

Kei is still eating.

Sasuco packs his lunch bag.

Kei is still eating.

Sasuco smiles.

Suigetsu gets up and goes to his room.

Kei gets done eating.

"Ready?"

"Yea." Said Kei and Sorano goes to them.

"Ok let's go."

"Ok" Said Kei and he gets on Sorano back.

-10 mins later..-

"..." Kei being quiet and still on his wolf's back. "Here we are." Said Sasuco.

Kei gets off of Sorano back.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Asked Sasuke.

"Please."

Sorano sits down.

"Ok."

Kei stays close to Sorano.

"Come on you two." Said Sasuco and she walks into the school Kei and Sorano follows her. Sasuco walks into the classroom.

Kei and Sorano are still following her.

"Hello Iruka Sensei." Said Sasuco.

"Oh Hello Sasuco what brings you here?" Said Iruka. "I have a new student for you." Said Sasuco. "Oh who?" Asked Iruka.

"Kei." Said Sasuco.

"Oh ok, so where is he?" Said Iruka.

Kei comes out and Sorano follows him some.

"This is Kei" Said Sasuco.

"Hi..." Said Kei and Sorano looks at Iruka.

"And this is Sorano." Said Sasuco.

"Hello." Said Sorano.

"Have fun." Said Sasuco.

"Ok." Said Kei. Sorano is staying with Kei.

Sasuco leaves.

"..." Kei and Sorano are both being quiet.

" Well class doesn't start for a few more mins but if you want you can take seat and get everything you need out ok?" Said Iruka.

"Ok." Said Kei and he takes a seat near the corner and Sorano sets next to him.

Iruka smiles.

Kei yawns.  
Sorano looks around.

The bell rings.

"..." Kei wakes up more.

The kids walk in.

Sorano stay close to Kei.

The kids starts sitting down.

"..." Kei is being quiet.

Two girls giggles.

"Hm?" Kei and Sorano look over.

The two girls giggles more.

'What's up with them and twins no comment' thought Kei When Kei said Twins meaning Flame's kids are with him ok. Akemi walks in and sits down.

"..." Kei is being quiet.

"I was here first Hike." Said Maki.

'Oh great they are going to fight.' Thought Kei.

"Hi Akemi" Said Maki with her eyes as hearts.

'hahaha Akemi has a fangirl or girlfriend.' thought Kei.

"Hn." Said Akemi.

'Or maybe not a girlfriend.' Thought Kei.

"Hi Akemi" Said Hika with heart shape eyes.

"Hn..." Said Akemi.

"..." Kei pets Sorano. The wolf smiles.

"Well he doesn't want you here just look at his face and you can tell he doesn't want you here" Said Hika. "His face is like that because you came here." Said Maki.

'No that's not it he doesn't want you guys their in the first place. You can tell by the sound of his voice. Stupid fangirls.' Thought Kei.

"Ok everyone get in your seats" Said Iruka.

"..." Kei being quiet.

"..."

Kei puts his chin in one hand.

20 mins later...

'Wow Akemi has not see me yet hehe.' Thought Kei while looking at the white bored. Sorano looking at the white bored.  
"..." Akemi looks around the room. "...hm?" he said. Kei is writing down notes.

"..." akemi is being quiet and thinks 'What's he doing here?' Sorano sees Akemi and she wags her tail then she thought. 'Wow Iruka-Senei didn't say their is a new Student in class? he forgot.'

-At lunch time-

Kei is sitting with Sorano near the corner of the room while eating lunch. Akemi walks in the lunch room. Sorano is eating her lunch in a dog bowl. Akemi looks around.  
"Akemi come over here and sit with me" Said Maki. "No come over here and sit with me." Said Hika. Sorano is eating and pushes her bowl out more for Akemi to see her.

Akemi sees Sorano and walks over there.

Sorano is still eating and Kei is drinking his water.

"Kei..." Said Akemi.

Kei looks up "Finely notice me?"

"We need to talk" Said Akemi.

"Ok."

"Not here." Said Akemi.

"Ok." Kei gets up and Sorano pushes her bowl back to where Kei is at.

Akemi walks out of the room and Kei picks up his things and he follows him and Sorano follows him too. Akemi is waits outside the back of the school. Kei and Sorano walks out the door. "What are you doing here?" Asked Akemi.

"Your Mom put me in school this year and I asked her why my Dad didn't put me in school this year and she didn't know and she asked me if I want to be in school. I told her I have been bored and nothing to do and my Dad doesn't even know I am here, your Mom didn't tell him yet. I have asked my Dad to put me in school this year and he said I am not ready yet...I think he was stress out when he said that." Said Kei.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Asked Akemi.

"Well one I asked your Mom yesterday and I did give you a little bit of a hint and 2 Your Mom woken me up today after you left and told me that I have school and I didn't even know I was starting today." Said Kei.

"Just be careful ok." Said Akemi.

"I will, why do you think I hide in corners today? and 2 their were to girls giggling at me and I don't know why and 3 I was right behind you in class. Plus Iruka-Sensei didn't say their was a new student in class." Said Kei.

"Iruka-Sensei likes for new kids to make friends at their own pace" Said Akemi.

"Akemi did you have fun with your fangirls today? ahaha and they are annoying and I got a headache from them." Said Kei.

"Hn."

-To Suigetsu-

Suigetsu is sitting at the park.

"Hey" Said Kiba.

"Hm?...hi.." Said Suigetsu.

"What the matter?" Asked Kiba.

"Same...old miss my lover every day.." Said Suigetsu. "You need to get laid." Said Kiba.

Suigetsu eyes grow big and hits kiba to a tree.

"No!" Kiba hits the tree. "Ow."

"Sorry Kiba but I still love my Sasuke and I know someday he is going to find me and our child. 2 I will never ever cheat on him." Said Suigetsu.

"It's not cheating if it a stripper" Said Kiba.

"...Still not doing it and I'm not into that kind of thing." Said Sui and he gets up and walks away somewhere else.

"Who said it would be a female?" Said Kiba.

"Good bye Kiba..I'm not doing any stripper and 2 I am not into that kind of thing..and 3 don't make me sick Sasuco on you now." Said Sui as he is still walking away.

"Suigetsu come on you might see him there" Said Kiba. Suigetsu ignores him and keeps walking. "Suigetsu Naruto wants you there" Said Kiba.

"Leave me out of it and that end of that!" Said Suigetsu and he poofs away and Kiba can't since him and then he is in the forest.

-later that night-

"Suigetsu your going with them" Said Sasuco.

"No I am not going to a strip club no thank you it's not my thing my god please drop it. I already said no to Kiba..2 I wish it was something else and 3 Kiba said I need to get laid and I don't want too and you have to respect that." Said Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu listen to me there's something there you have to see." Said Sasuco.

"Sasuco...I'm sorry but I'm not going. I will not have fun at all and 2 I'm a father and I want to stay home with my son."

"There's a surpise there just for you"

"You are making me go I know you are and I am sitting near the doors and I will not like it." Said Suigetsu and he looks away from her.

-25 mins later-

Suigetsu sits at the table near the door.

Someone puts hands over Sui's eyes.

"Huh?" Suigetsu as got jump.

The person smirks.

"Who are you..?" He asked.

"Guess." Said the person.

"I a random person off the street." Said Suigetsu. "No..."

"Ummm...do I know you" said Sui.

"..."

"Are you ok?" asked Suigetsu as his eyes are still covered up. "Yes"

"...ok ummm...why does your voice sound like someone I know."

"Think." Said the person.

"Ummmm...do you have a demon living inside you?"

He smirks again.

"Ummmm...are you...ummm my lover?" Said Suigetsu and he thinks 'Yea right...why did I say that.'

Sasuke kisses Sui lips.

Suigetsu get kissed and he kisses back.

"When Naruto said that he could get you here I thought he was an idiot" Said Sasuke.

"Well one he didn't ask me and 2 Kiba ask and I heard the place I punch him into a tree I said I was not going after I got home Sasuco made me go..Let's just said Sasuco husband can be a idiot some time. I can't believe your here and what are you wearing?" Asked Sui.

"What do you mean?" Said Sasuke who is wearing a tight leather vest no shirt under it, tight shorts and knee-high high heel boots.

"Ummm do you work here and you better not say stripper." Said Suigetsu.

"I'm the bar tender but.." Said Sasuke.

"Ok and hm?"

Sasuke leans down to his ear. " I can be your stripper later tonight" He said with a smirk.

Suigetsu blushes "o-ok."

* * *

**End of chapter 6 I hope U like it :)**


	7. Suigetsu and Sasuke Back Together Again

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 7**

**Suigetsu and Sasuke Back Together Again**

* * *

Sasuke smirks.

"Ummm so how did you know I was here in this village?" Asked Suigetsu."I figured you would go to the closest village." Said Sasuke.

"Oh I got here 4 hours at that night I was holding our child, umm do you know if is a boy or girl?" Said Suigetsu while looking at his lover. "No." Said Sasuke.

"Well it's a boy and I name him Kei witch it means lucky because he has 2 different color eyes." Said Suigetsu. "Ok" Said Sasuke.

"Are you happy it's a boy?" Asked Suigetsu.

"Yes."

"That's good" Said Suigetsu as he smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

"So when are you off work?" asked Sui.

"In a hour." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok Hun." Said Sui.

"So do you want a drink?" Asked Sasuke.

"Umm no thank-you hun, last time I drink...I got drunk and I pass out somewhere and I didn't know where I was when I woke up and I promise myself I won't drink anymore. I know why I did that I was so depress." Said Suigetsu.

"Come on Hun just one drink." Said Sasuke.

"Fine just one, but not a strong drink." Said Suigetsu. Sasuke smiles. "Nice fangs Hun." Said Suigetsu with a smile. "Thanks." Said Sasuke while smiling. "Your welcome." Said Sui and then he sees Naruto putting Ramen in his drink. "Ewww Naruto."

Sasuke went to the bar and makes Suigetsu's Drink. Suigetsu reads a book that he brought with him. Sasuke moves his hips to the music.

Suigetsu peeks from his book and watches Sasuke dance. Sasuke is still moving his hips to the music. 'I didn't know Sasuke can dance?' His Lover thought. Sasuke is still moving his hips to the music. Suigetsu goes back to reading. Sasuke moves his hips more. Suigetsu looks above his book. Sasuke is still dancing.

'He has a very hot ass.' thought Sui.

Sasuke is moving his hips more like the stripper. Suigetsu looks up and sees the stripper dancing and looks back at Sasuke and thinks 'Oh I see he learning new moves.' Thought Sui. Sasuke passes him the drink.

"Thanks." Said Suigetsu and he drinks some of it. "Your welcome." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu drinks a little more and puts the drink down on the table.

Sasuke makes another drink for someone else.

Suigetsu goes back to reading his book.

Sasuke is still dancing.

Suigetsu is reading his book.

Sasuke is still dancing.

1 hour later...

Suigetsu drinks his water.

"Ready?" Said Sasuke.

"Yea." Said Sui who stops drinking his water.

"Ok let's go." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Suigetsu and he gets up.

Sasuke waits for him and Sui goes to Sasu-kun. Sasuke smiles and Sui kisses him and his lover kisses him back. Sui holds his lover's hand. '_Aww loves birds are back together again.' Thought Flame._

'Shut up Flame' Thought Sasuke.

Flame giggles '_But you guys look good together.'_

"You ready to go?" Said Suigetsu while holding his hand. "Yea let's go." Said Sasuke.

Sui holds his hand and starts walking. "Do you want to go home?"

"I want you." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Suigetsu who stops walking and pulls his lover into his arms. Sasuke smiles and Sui kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes.

His lover whippers into his ear. "So what do you want to do?"

Sasuke blushing still.

Suigetsu licks his cheek. "It's up to you."

Sasuke shivers.

Suigetsu picks him up. "Are you staying anywhere?"

"At a hotel." Said Sasuke.

"Do you want to go their tonight and tomorrow come home with me if you want I just purchase a home today." Said Suigetsu.

"Sure." Said Sasuke

"So witch hotel are you staying at?" Said Sui while holding Sasuke.

"Barq's" Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Sui and he walks their with him.

Sasuke smiles and Suigetsu is holding him still and walks up the stairs to it. it was not to fair away.

"Second floor third door on the right" Said Sasuke while in Sui arms. "Ok Hun."Said Suigetsu while holding him and he walks up the second floor and goes to the door where Sasu said. Sasuke rests his head on his lover's chest. Suigetsu smiles and opens the door while holding him. Sasuke smiles back.

His lover lays him down on the bed.

Sasuke is resting on the bed and his lover lays down next to him. "I love you." Said Sasuke to his lover. "I love you 2 and I miss you." Sui said as he kisses his cheek.

"I miss you too."

"Our Son has been asking me a lot why does he not have a Mommy. It was really hard answering them and it was really hard to explain to him when he is that young." Said Suigetsu.

Sasuke looks away.

"Hun, I give him the box with your necklace in it and he knew what it was. He thought after awhile you didn't love him. I told him it not true you do love him and I also told him someday he will meet his Mommy. So after that, he asked if it was ok to have your necklace and I said it was ok. That necklace of yours give him a mothers love,strength and also to think of you.

I hope you don't mind I give that to him and I also forgot to tell him you are boy. I will make you another necklace like that it's not hard to do." Said Sui and he hugs

"That's good. I thought you will be mad at me for giving him your necklace. But I have good idea for a necklace I want to make you." Said Suigetsu.

"That necklace."

"Hm?"

"That necklace...that you gave him it wasn't mine I...I made it just for him."

"Oh. I didn't know that, you should of put a note in the box so I would of know or you written a latter to him and I know he puts that necklace in that box every night and might of see a latter or something in the box." Said Sui.

Sasuke smiles.

"You put a latter in the box didn't you? if you did what did the latter say?"

"Yes I did and it says: To my little boy or girl

I'm writing this letter to you in case I never get to meet you and to tell you that I love you very much. This necklace is for you. I made it just for you. I hope that you like it and that you will wear it. Be good for your father for me ok? I hope that we will get to meet someday. I know that you will grow up to be a strong ninja like myself and your father. Be safe my little one and again i love you.

Love, your Mommy Sasuke"

"Aww Sasuke that is nice. I'm mad with myself I said no to him for school 2 months before..then he asked me again around first day of school and I said no your not ready...he got upset with me and I was not thinking right because I was so busy. But your sister got him in the school today. she told me that he asked her and told her he was bored, read all of his scrolls/books and all of Sasuco's medical books."

Sui looks at him while saying it and continued.

"Sasuco also tested him when he got home from school. Sasuco had her Son's papers from the month before that he did at school and asked him questions from those. He got them alright, he didn't even went the first month of school. But I don't know how to face him and tell him that I am sorry from saying no to him."

"Just say I'm sorry." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." Said Sui and kisses his neck.

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu starts to suck on his neck.

"Ohhhmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Sui is still sucking on his neck.

" Mmmm Sui ohhhh mmmm" Moans out Sasuke. His lover stops "Hm?"

"Hurry up" Said Sasuke

"Oh you mean this?" Said the white hair man and he rubs his lover's member.

Sasuke gasps.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sui stops moving his hand. "Yes."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"You better." Said sasuke.

Suigetsu took off Sasu pants and underwear and rubs his member.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu is still rubbing his member up and down but a little faster and harder.

"Ahh mmm." Moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu kisses his neck and still rubbing his member up and down fast and harder.

"Ahh mmm ahh mmm" Moans out Sasuke with his eyes closed. Suigetsu stops and then he sucks Sasuke's penis.

" Ahhhh mmm ohh mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu deep throats him.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke with his hand gripping the sheets.

Sui is still doing the same thing but going up and down faster. " Ahhhhhhh oooohhhhh yes mmmmmm" He moans out.

Suigetsu is still doing it and Flame leaves the room with Sora Sui demon ok.

"Ahhhhhhh more oooohhhhh yes mmmmmm" moans out Sasu-kun. His lover still deep throating him and puts one finger in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm oooohhhhh"

Suigetsu loves to hear him moan and he goes up and down harder on his lover's member and moving a finger in and out too. " Ahhhhhhhhh mmmmmm oooohhhhh ahhhhh mmmmmm oooohhhhh" Moans out Sasu even loader.

Suigetsu is still doing what he is doing what Sasu likes so much. "Ahhhhhhhhh I'm gonna mmmmmm cum oooohhhhh." moans Sasuke.

Sui is doing the same thing but even faster.

"_**Suigetsu!**_" moans out Sasuke and he cums into Sui mouth. Sui took out his finger and swallows the cum.

"Mmmm"

Sui licks around his balls and penis.

"Mmm mmm" moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu stops and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Did that feel good Sasu?" Asked his lover.

"Yes but."

"Hm?"

"Just being with you feels good" Said Sasuke.

"Aww." Said Sui and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke blushes.

Suigetsu smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

Suigetsu lays down next to him. "I wonder where Sora went."

"With Flame." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Said Sui.

* * *

-To Sora and Flame-

"..."Sora is being quiet.

Sora has light blue skin,eye color is white and his hair color is black with blue in kisses Sora. Sora kisses back.

"_**So have you been? and how are the twins doing?**_" Said Flame.

"Good" Said Sora while looking at Flame.

"_**That's good Hun.**_"

"Yea." Said Sora.

"_**So what do you want to do?**_" Asked His lover.

"I don't know." Said Sora.

"_**Surprising you are not thinking any pervy thoughts.**_" Said Flame.

"Oh I am but I just want to be with you" Said Sora. Flame blushes "_**Hehe, should of know.**_"

Sora smiles and Flame still blushes.

Sora hugs Falme and Flame hugs him back.

Sora smiles and Flame kisses his cheek.

"You ok Hun?" Asked Sora.

"_**Yea, why?**_" Asked/Said Flame.

"It seems like something is bothering you" Said Sora. "_**Nothing really, I just miss you guys.**_" Said Flame who looks at him.  
"Oh ok" Said Sora.

Flame starts to kiss his neck.

"Hm?" Said Sora.

Flame nips his neck some.

"Flame?"

Flame stops and looks at him. "_**Hm?**_"

"What are you doing?" Asked Sora.

"_**Sorry...I'm hungry.**_" Said Flame.  
"It's ok, go ahead" Said Sora.

Flame licks his neck and bites it.

"Mmm" Moans Sora.

Flame drinks from him.

Sora smiles.

Flame is still drinking from him and hand like wing hit's his lover's penis.

"Mmm" Moans Sora.

Flame stops drinking and licks it.

Sora smiles.

Flame smiles back.

"Better?"

"_**Yes.**_"

"That's good."

-The Next Day-

Suigetsu is sleeping while holding Sasuke close to him. Sasuke is sleeping.

Sui sleeping and still holding him.

Sasuke sleeping.

Suigetsu wakes up looks out the window.

Sasuke is sleeping and Sui kisses his cheek.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke in her sleep.

Sui kisses his lips.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke as he slowly wakes up.

Suigetsu is still holding Sasu.

"Morning."

"Morning Hun." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Sui.

"A little"

"I know you are a Vampire so you can drink from me." Said Suigetsu.

"No."

"Sasuke, it's not going to hurt me and plus our Son drinks from me all the time if he needs it" Said Suigetsu.

"I can't."

"Why?"

" I've lived as a human most of my life" Said Sasuke. "So your fangs are not fully grown in yet" Said Sui and he takes a Kunai and cuts his arm and he bleeds. Sasuke grabs a cloth and wraps around his cut. Sui takes it off and takes his fingers and puts them in his blood and puts the blood on your mouth.

"Stop." Said Sasuke

Suigetsu stops. "..."

"..."

Suigetsu heals his arm with a healing justu. "Are you scared to drink some else blood?"

"It's not that." Said Sasuke.

"Ok and then what?"

" I just feel like I'm killing people when I drink." Said Sasuke. Suigetsu got into his back pack and passes him a small bottle of blood. " Oh, but not the people you love ok."

Sasuke looks away from the small bottle of blood. "Sasuke please drink it."

"No." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke please do for me." Said Saigetsu.

"No I can't" Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke you have too and don't make me get your sister Sasuke." Said Suigetsu.

"Sui please just drop it."

"Fine...but don't blame me when you are running weak during the day with out it." Said Sui. "..."

'Suigetsu you ok?' Thought Sora.

'Yea I just hope he don't think that way for along time and he needs to let that stuff go.' Thought Sui and he gets tomato out of his bag and passes it to Sasuke.

Sasuke takes it.

"Flame?" Said Sora.

"_**Hm?**_" Said Flame.

" I think you need to talk to Sasuke" Said Sora.

Flame looks at him. "_**About what?**_"

"He's not drinking blood again." Said Sora.

'_Sasuke.' Thought Flame. _

'What?' Thought Sasuke.

'_I heard from Sora you are not drinking any blood.' Thought Flame._

'...'

'_You need to drink.' Thought Flame to Sasuke._

'I put blood in that Tomato that Sasuke is eating I forgot to put it with the other blood things at home.' Thought Suigetsu.

'I can't and you know why' Thought Sasuke.

'_I know, but you have to your a full vampire and I know when you were like 3 years old when you starting to drink from your Mother.' Thought Flame. _'I don't even remember that' Thought Sasuke. '_I do and later after that snake locked your vampire away.' thought Flame._

'_...' _

'_Sasuke please drink the bottle of blood, please do it for me.' Thought Flame._

'I'm tired.' Thought Sasuke.

'_That one of the effects from not drinking blood, you haven't drink blood in 2 days and after 1 week of not drinking blood your throat will burn.' Thought Flame._

'...'

Suigetsu opens the bottle of blood and opens Sasu mouth and poors some in and closes his mouth. Sasuke tries to spit it out.

Sui still has his hand their. "Sasuke your just like your son."

Sasuke is still trying to spit it out.

Suigetsu still has his hand their.

Sasuke still trying to spit it out.

His lover still has his hand their. "Sasuke just swallow it."

Sasuke swallows it.

Sui takes his hand away "Now that wasn't hard now was it?"

"..."

"...Sorry Hun..." Sui then lays on his side.

Sasuke falls asleep.

-4 hours later.-

Suigetsu is looking up.

Sasuke wakes up.

"..." Suigetsu still looking up.

"..."

Suigetsu closes his eyes and hug him. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Ok, do you want to go home? that's if you want to." Suigetsu is still hugging him.

Sasuke hugs back. "Yes but I don't think our kid should see me just yet."

"Ummm ok. but how are you going to live with us if you don't want him seeing you yet? Are you going to live in a apt. around here for awhile or something. If you do how long do you want to see him? When he turns like 7,8,9 or longer then that?" Said Sui.

"In a day or two" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, Oh by the way..Kei has a wolf." Said Suigetsu. "A wolf?..." Said Sasuke.

"Yea one day this wolf was following him around in Kiba's apt. The wolf change color to be like Kei's hair and eyes, but she pick all purple eyes. Kiba Said that the wolf pick him to be her partner. Kiba said she is a special wolf to do that and she can talk as well. Oh here is a pic of them together." Said Suigetsu has he took out the pic to show his lover of their son and the girl wolf together.

"Cute." Said Sasuke as he looked at the pick.

"Yea and the wolf dog said she didn't have a name yet and Kei named her Sorano."

Said smiles.

"Sasu you can have this pic I have a lot of copies of it. Yes I took a lot of pics of his life for you and videos as well." Said Sui as he gives him the pic and he smiles back.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke and he took the pic.

"Your welcome Hun."

* * *

**End Of chapter 7 I hope you like it.**


	8. Sasuke First Bite

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 8**

**Sasuke First Bite**

Sasuke smiles at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Sasuke I have to go now and here is my phone number, I need to start training Kei today, I need to kick my butt for not doing it a couple months ago,sigh...he's mad at me for not doing that. Oh Just call me when you want me ok and if you ready to meet him." Said Suigetsu as he passes Sasu his cell number.

"Thanks and i need to get ready for work." Said Sasuke. "Ok and remember drink blood when you need it and can please kick me in the butt." Said Sui.

"Why?"

"For not training our son and plus I can't kick my own butt." Said Suigetsu.

"I got a better idea" Said Sasuke.

"What?" asked the clue-ish Sui.

"You'll see." Said Sasuke.

"Ok.?"

Sasuke smiles.

"Well I got to go bye Hun." Said Sui and he gets up.

"Bye." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu poofs away.

Sasuke smiles.

"_**Your happy I like to see that.**_" said Flame.

Sasuke curls up into a ball.

"_**You ok?**_"

"Tired." Said Sasuke.

"_**You need to drink more of the bottle of blood Suigetsu left behind."**_

"No it's a week old."

Flame goes into his things and passes him new bottle of blood.

"No."

Flame opens his mouth and poors the half of the bottle of blood into his mouth and then covers his mouth with his hand.

Sasuke swallows it. "..."

"_**Sorry but I have to do that if your Mother is here she will do the same.**_"

"I know..."

"_**Sasuke you still look tired you need to drink more.**_"  
"I don't want the bottle." Said Sasuke.

"_**Oh what do you want?**_"

"..."

"_**Sasuke please tell me.**_"

"..."

Flame goes to Sasu and sits next to him.

Sasuke crawls into his lap.

"_**Sasuke you will feel better soon, the blood needs to take time to effect ok.**_" Said Flame.

Sasuke lays his head on Flame's chest.

Flame holds him close.

"Mmm" moans Sasu.

"_**You ok?**_" Asked Flame.

Sasuke's fangs are out.

Flame saw that "_**Sasuke your ready to drink from someone, drink from me.**_" Said Flame as he holds him.

Sasuke is scared.

"_**Sasuke your not going to hurt me.**_"

Sasuke is still scared.

"_**Sasuke I know your scared but you have to drink from me.**_" Said Flame as he put his neck near Sasuke's mouth.

"why?"

"_**Because the fangs tell me your ready to drink from someone and you need to drink.**_"

Sasuke hides his face in Flame's chest.

"_**Do you want to drink from your lover?**_" Asked Flame while he was still holding him.

"No" Said Sasuke who was scared.

Flame bit his own arm and it starts to bleed and he puts it near Sasu mouth. "..." Sasuke looks at Flame. "_**Go ahead.**_" Said Flame while he was holding his bleeding arm to Sasuke.

Sasuke licks it and his arm heals.

"_**Sasuke you post to drink.**_" Said Flame.

Sasuke licks Flame's neck.

Flame smiles.

"..."

"_**Sasuke I know you want to bite, your not going to hurt me.**_" Said Flame.

Sasuke bites his neck and Flame hugs him.

Sasuke starts to drink. Flame starts to think to Sora '_Hun Sasuke is starting to drink on his own now and he is drink from me right now.'_

_Sora heard his thoughts and he thoughts back 'That's good' Sasuke is still drinking. _

'_Yea it is' Thought Flame back to Sora. _

Sasuke drinking still and hangs on to Flame and his Demon still has his arms around him.

Sasuke is still drinking from him. Flame smiles.

Sasuke is still drinking.

Flame moves some of his hair away from his face.

The Raven hair Vampire got done drinking and licks Flame's neck and heals it. "_**You feel better?**_"

Sasuke curls up in his lap and falls asleep.

Flame smiles and took that as a yes and lays down with Sasuke laying on him.

Sasuke is sleeping and has blood on his face and Flame licks his face clean.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep.

Flame falls asleep as well.

-2 hours later-

Flame is resting his eyes and waiting for Sasu to wake up.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke as he slowly wakes up.

Flame opens his eyes. "_**Hm?**_"

"What happen?"

"_**Well you drink from me and that little bit of Human part of you die..So you are now a full vampire and you have adult fangs now not children's size ones anymore**_."

Sasuke is now scared.

"_**Their is nothing to be scared about, you can still eat people food and you will know when you need blood you have to drink it and when you drink from me you didn't try to spit out the blood.**_"

Sasuke hides his face and Flame got up and shows Sasu a mirror. "_**Sasuke open up your mouth see what happen."**_

Sasuke is still keeping his face hidden.

Flame rubs his back.

Sasuke keeps his face hidden.

"_**Sasuke tell me what's wrong?**_"

Sasuke still keeping his face hidden. "I hurt you." Said Sasuke.

"_**Sasuke look at me.**_"

Sasuke still keeps his face hidden.

Flame sighs, "_**Sasuke you didn't hurt me ok. I told you to drink from me.**_"

"I did hurt you." Said Sasuke into his pillow.

"_**Sasuke no you didn't. I didn't feel any pain when you bit me.**_"

"Maybe you didn't but i did" Said as he talk in pillow. "_**You did when your fangs where coming in.**_"

" No I could feel the pain you were in."

"_**All I felt for pain is just a small prick, that's all.**_" Said Flame.

"It didn't feel that way to me." said Sasuke.

"_**Maybe because you bitten my mating mark on my neck.**_" Said Flame.

"Sorry" Said Sasuke with his eyes small.

"_**It's ok.**_"

"..."

Flame hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs back.

-To Suigetsu-

Suigetsu is laying down on his bed.

"Dad you ok?" Asked Kei.

"Hm?...yea why?" Said Sui looks at his Son.

"You seem sad." Said Kei.

"I will be ok, I just miss your Mother.." Said Suigetsu. "Oh..."

"Someday we will get to see him again." said Suigetsu. "..."

His Father picks Kei up and put him the bed.

"Hm?"

"Kei please sleep with me tonight ok." Said Sui.

"Ok dad." Said Kei and Sui pulls the covers up some for him to lay under.

Kei lays next to him.

Suigetsu covers himself and his son up.

Kei smiles and his father smiles back.

Kei curls up. Suigetsu falls asleep.

"..." being quiet.

Suigetsu puts an arm around his Son.

Kei smiles and falls asleep.

Suigetsu is still sleeping.

Kei is sleeping.

-The Next Day-

Suigetsu is still sleeping.

Kei is sleeping.

Suigetsu wakes up and he is still holding his Son close. His little boy is still sleeping like a baby. Suigetsu smiles. 'I wish I can talk to Sasuke through my mind it must be cool.' Thought Sui as he watches his Son sleep.

"Mmm" moans Kei as he sleep.

"Hm?"

"Mmm" Moans Kei in his sleep again.

"Kei, Hun it's time to get up." Said Sui.

"Mmm" Moans out Kei as he turn over.

'He's not a morning person that much, just like his mother.' Thought Sui.

Kei is sleeping.

"Kei you have to get up for School." Said Suigetsu. Kei is still sleeping.

Suigetsu got up and goes into the bathroom and then comes back out and puts a wet wash cloth on his forehead.

Kei opens one eye "What?..."

"Hun it's time to get up you have school." Said His Father. "hn."

'Sasuke if you can hear my thoughts...Why does he have to take after you more.' Thought.

Kei curls up.

"...Kei get up." Said Suigetsu.

"Hn.."

Suigetsu gets up and picks up his son and go in their new kitchen.

Kei lays his head on his father's shoulder.

"So Kei do you want to drink blood?" Asked Sui while holding him.

"Hn."

"Kei please answer my question." Said His Father. "Yea." Said Kei.

Suigetsu goes over to the couch and sits down while holding him and grabs his kunai and cut's his neck some.

Kei starts to drink.

Suigetsu holding him and smiles.

Kei is still drinking. Sui is still holding him.

Kei gets done. "So are you ready for school?" Asked Suigetsu.

"No." Said the 4 year old Kei.

"Ok, so get ready and I will walk you and Sorano their ok." Said Sui.

"Ok" Said Kei and goes and gets ready.

His Father smiled.

Kei goes back to his Father. "Ready."

"Ok."

Sorano comes into the room.

Kei hugs his father and Sui hugs him back and picks him up. "Let's go."

Kei hangs on to his father.

Suigetsu holds him and walks him to school and Sorano follows them.

"Your going to pick me and akemi up from school today right?" Asked Kei.

"Of corse." Said Suigetsu as he was still walking and holding him and Sorano still following them. Kei smiles.

Suigetsu smiles back and he put his son down. "We are here." Sorano goes to the school door.

Kei hugs his father and Sui hugs him back.

Kei smiles some. "Hun have a nice day at school." Said His Father. "I will." Kei said and he walks into the school. Suigetsu smiles and walks onto the road a couple miles down where his lover was still.

-At the hotel-

Suigetsu is walking outside in front of the hotel.

Sasuke turns over in the bed. Suigetsu stops and looks at the water near their.

"..."

Suigetsu turns around and walks in the hotel and goes to Sasu door and knocks on it.

"Come in." Said Sasuke. His lover walks into the room and closes the door.

Sasuke smiles.

"Hey Hun." Said Sui

"Hey."

Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"Sasuke your Son didn't want to get up for school this morning, he is just like you." Said Suigetsu.

Sasuke smiles some. "I just drop him off at school and thank we got their on time and after school I need to pick him,Sorano and Akemi up. Oh by the way Akemi is Sasuco's son, he is only 2 mouths older then Kei." Said Sui.

"Oh." Said Sasuke.

"Yea and heres a pic of Kei and Akemi." Said Suigetsu as he passes him the pic.

Sasuke smiles some. Suigetsu sits down on Sasu bed. sasuke moves closer to him. Suigetsu hugs him and his lover hugs him back. "So I heard from Sora that you was starting to drink on your own now." said Sui.

"Not really." Said Sasuke.

"...You know Sasuke you need to and I don't want to be the one who forces you to drink blood." Said sui.

"I know."

Suigetsu shoulder bleeds a little bit where Kei bite him. Sasuke licks it and the wound heals.

"Thank-you Kei forgot to heal it. oh well plus he is still learning and I guess you are getting use to blood."

"Slowly." Said Sasuke.

"That's good." Said Sui.

"Yea."

Suigetsu kisses him again.

Sasuke kisses him back and his lover puts his tongue in his lover's mouth. "Mmm" moans out Sasuke. Sui touches his tongue with his lover's.

Sasuke moves his tongue against his Lover's.

Sui moves his tongue with his.

"Mmmm"

Suigetsu kisses him with his tongue in his mouth. Sasuke lays back and sui stops kissing him. Sasuke smiles and Sui smiles back.

Sasuke blushes. "Aww someone is blushing." Said Sui. "Shut it" Said Sasu as he is still blushing. His lover giggles and starts to kiss his neck. "I-it's not f-funny" Said Sasuke while blushing. Suigetsu still kissing his neck and smiling. Sasuke is blushing. Suigetsu sucks on his neck. "Mmm." Moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu still sucks his neck near his curse mark. "Mmmm" He moans Out. Suigetsu sucks on his neck quick. " Mmmm mmm" He moans out more and Suigetsu stops and licks his cheek. Sasuke smiles and Suigetsu lays down next to him. Sasuke curls up next to him.

Sui smiles and holds him close. "So how have you been?"

"Board."

"Oh I thought you had work?"

"I did." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok and have you walked around in the village yet?"

"No."

"Do you want too?" asked Sui.

"..."

"you want to stay hidden for awhile longer?" Asked Suigetsu. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Sasuke licks his neck. "Hmm?"

Sasuke lays his head on sui chest.

Sui smiles and Sasuke smiles back.

His boyfriend cuddles him.

Sasuke relaxes in his arms.

Sui kisses his neck while still cuddling him.

"Mmm" moans sasuke and Sui smiles.

Smiles back. "So how are you feeling these days?" Asked suigetsu. "Better." Said sasuke.

"That's good." Said Suigetsu.

"Yea."

"I missed you so much." Said Suigetsu and he kisses him. "I missed you to mm" moans Sasuke and Sui smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

His lover licks his neck.

"Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Sui is still licking his neck.  
"Mmm"

Sui licks his cheek again.

Sasuke blushes.

Sui giggles and licks his cheek again.

Sasuke blushes more.

Then sui licks his cheek and neck.

"Mmm" blushes more and His lover then puts his hand on his member.

"Mmm" in his mind a image of that snake goes through his head and his move away.

Sui his hand away. "S-sasuke what's wrong."

"Nothing." Said Sasuke.

"Are you sure..." Said Suigetsu who was very confused. "Yes." Said Sasuke.

"But why did you move away from me." Said Suigetsu. "It's nothing."

"..."

'_Sasuke you need to forget about him._'

'I know and I'm trying to forget.' Thought sasu.

'_You were doing good that one night you and Sui met _for the first time in a long time_. sui give you a blow Job.' Thought Flame._

'I know.'

Suigetsu hugs him. "I'm sorry I touch you there."

Sasuke hugs him back. "No it's not your fault"

"Well...it feel like it is." Said Suigetsu.

"Trust me it's not." Said Sasuke.

"Ok.." Said Suigetsu.

Sasuke kisses his check and Sui smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. Sui kisses him.

The raven kisses him back.

"So do you have anything to do later?" Asked Sui. "No." Said Sasuke.

"Ok." said Suigetsu.

-3 weeks later-

Suigetsu is siting on the couch in his home bored. Sasuke is in his bedroom.

Suigetsu gets up and cleans the kitchen.

"..."

Suigetsu makes Sasuke a tomato sandwich and then takes it to his room.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu closes the door behind him. "I made you a sandwich, I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu takes it to him and passes it to him.

Sasuke takes it.

Suigetsu smiles.

Sasuke smiles back.

Suigetsu sits down on the bed.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke do you like living here"

"Yea, why do you ask?" Said his lover.

"I was just wondering and Has Kei making to much nose? because Kei is like 2 bedrooms down from you." Said Sui.

"No he hasn't" said Sasuke.

"Ok I just want to warn you sometimes at night he cries and runs into my room." Said Suigetsu.

"Ok."

"Yea, Oh by the way you need to keep your chakra hidden. He can sense it ok." said Suigetsu.

"Ok."

"So how are you doing?" Asked Sui

* * *

**End Of Chapter 8**

**I hope U guys like it plz review and Favorite. **


	9. Sasuke Back Home

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 9**

**Sasuke Back Home**

"Better than 3 weeks ago." Said Sasuke while looking at Suigetsu. "That's good, surprising Sasuco has not find out you are here and if she did and I didn't tell her she will put me in a coma for a week." Said Sui while siting on the bed. Sasuke laughs some. "She would to and it already happen once but it was something else." Said Suigetsu.

"Ok."

Suigetsu kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke kisses him back.

"So how is Flame, and I didn't see Sora all day yesterday." Said Sui.

"He's sore." said Sasu.

"Why is he sore?" Asked Sui.

Sasuke smiles.

"Why are you smiling? about?" Asked Sui as he was confused. "Sui think about it" Said Sasu. Sui eyes grow big. "Sora jump Flame again"

"Yup" said Sasuke.

"I am putting their room down in the basement." Said Sui. Sasuke laughs some.

"I am, because I know Sora's sex drive." Said Sui with his eyes small. "Yea."

"I hope Sora didn't for get to use a condom."

'_He better of...mmmm ow...my ass.' Thought Flame. _"Yea." Said Sasuke. Sora thinks to his lover 'I did.'

'_Ok good oww...my butt.' Thought Flame._

Suigetsu lays next to Sasu.

Sasuke smiles.

'Sorry.' Thought Sora. '_Hn...mm..'_ thought Flame. Suigetsu snuggles Sasuke.

Suigetsu kisses Sasu neck.

Sora rubs Flame's thighs. "_**Mmm...**_" Flame moans out. Sora smiles and Falme Moans and closes his eyes. "Still sore?" Asked Sora.

"_**...mm...Yea...mmm**_"

"How about a hot bath?" Said Sora.

"_**Ok...mmm**_"

"Ok" Said Sora and he goes and gets the bath ready. Flame is resting with his butt up in the air. Sora picks him up and Flame Moans and holds on to him. Sora helps Flame get undress. Flame Moans and holds on to him.

Sora puts him into the water. Flame closes his eyes. "Sorry." Said Sora. "_**Mmm...it's ok..**_" Said Flame while relaxing. sora takes his clothes off and gets in with his boyfriend. Flame smiles at him. Sora smiles and Flame leans back.

Sora smiles. Flame starts to wash himself.

Sora does the same and Flame washes his hair. sora smiles. Flame kisses him and bubbles lands on Sora hair.

Sora kisses back and laughs some and Flame giggles. Sora smiles.

"_**I'm glad we are all back together again.**_" Said Flame. "Me too." Said Sora as he licks his lips. "_**Why are you licking your lips hun?**__"_

"No reason." Said Sora.

"_**Oh ok..mm**_" Said Flame.

"Still sore?" Asked Sora.

Flame nodes his head yes.

Sora heats up the water.

Flame closes his eyes.

"Better?" Asked Sora.

"_**Yes..Thanks.**_"

"Your welcome." Said Sora.

"_**So while I was gone, are the twins are still fighting and driving Kei up a wall?**_" Asked Flame.

Flame and Sora's twins are...Michiko and Mamoru.

Michiko has brown skin like her Mothers and white eyes like her fathers and Black hair like her Mother's. Mamoru has light blue skin like his father's and red eyes like his Mother's and Black and blue hair.

"Yup." Said Sora.

"_**They need to stop fighting.**_" Said Flame.

"They will." Said Sora and Flame reply to him "_**I hope you are right.**_"

"It'll be ok." said Sora.

"_**Ok Hun.**_"

Sora smiles.

Flame hugs Sora.

Sora hugs back.

Flame smiles brightly.

Sora smiles.

"_**...**_"

"You ok Hun?" Asked Sora.

"_**Yea**_"

"You sure?" Asked Sora.

"_**Yea I am..just worried about Sasuke has not met his Son yet and I don't know how long he is going to stay in that room. I give about 5 years he will get out of the room. Well at lest he has a bathroom in that room."**_

"Yea." Said Sora.

"_**You believe it's going to take that long?**_" Asked Flame.

"It might or it might not." said his Lover.

"_**Alright.**_"

Later that Night...

Sorano is laying down in her doggy bed.

Kei is laying on his bed. Sorano looks up at him. "Kei are you ok?"

"Yea..." He said.

"What's on your mind." Asked Sorano.

"It's nothing." He said.

"I know it's not nothing." Said his Ninja Wolf.

"..."

Sorano jumps up on his bed.

"Hm?"

Sorano licks his face.

Kei smiles Sorano snuggles with him.

Kei hugs her. Sorano smiles.

Kei smiles back.

Sorano puts her big tail on him as a blanket.

Kei falls asleep and Sorano does too.

-To Sui and Sasuke-

Suigetsu is siting on the bed.

Sasuke laying on his side and sui covers him up. "Thanks." Said Sasuke. "Your welcome." Said Sui. Sasuke smiles. "So Sasu how long are you going to hide from our son?" Asked Sui. "I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Ok. Sooner or later he is going to find out your in this room. But he is too busy with school work and training so I think your safe for right now." said Suigetsu. "Ok." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu lays down. Sasuke snuggles up to him. The Fish demon puts his arms around him. Sasuke smiles. "Do you want me to stay in here to night." "Please." Said Sasuke.

"I will" Said Sui as he hugs him more.

Sasuke hides his face in Sui Chest.

Suigetsu kisses his forehead.

Sasuke still hiding his face in his chest.

Suigetsu closes his eyes.

Sasuke shivers, Suigetsu hugs him close.

"Thanks." Said Sasuke.

"your welcome Hun." Said Sui.

Sasuke smiles and Sui falls asleep.

"..."

Suigetsu holds him tight and snores.

"..."

'_Sasuke are you ok?_' Thought Flame.

'Yea.' Thought Sasuke.

'_Ok, I think you should get some sleep and I with Sora right now and I am also protecting my ass from him. I am going to laugh if he hears my thoughts.' Thought Flame._

'Ok.' Thought Sasuke.

'_Good night Sasuke._' Thought Flame.

'Good Night.' Thoughts Sasuke and Suigetsu holds him closer. "..."

Sui wakes up some. "Sasu..?"

"Yea?" Said Sasuke.

"...Are you alright?" Said Suigetsu.

"Yea I'm ok." Said Sasuke.

"Ok Hun" Said Sui and kisses his cheek.

Sasuke smiles.

"It's looks like your wide awake." Said his boyfriend. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu sits up. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok." Suigetsu lays back on the headboard.

"..."

Suigetsu leans over to Sasuke and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back and Suigetsu kisses his curse mark. "Ahhhh mmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Suigetsu smiles and licks the curse mark and then his neck. "Ahhh mmmm mmm." He moans out. Sasuke is wearing his open shirt still and Sui sucks on one nipple. "Mmmm don't mmmm" moans out Sasuke. The fish Demon stops. "Hm?"

Sasuke is panting now.

Suigetsu moves some of his bangs away.

Sasuke smiles back. Suigetsu looks at his nipple and sees a little bit of something leaking out of it. "Umm Sasuke what's that?" Said Sui as his points to the spot. "Breast milk." Said Sasuke. Suigetsu eyes went wide. "Oh sorry Sasu."

"It's ok." Said Sasuke.

"I thought breast milk dosen't last that long." Said Sui." It lasts until the kid is 6" Said Sasuke. "Oh ok."

"Yea." said Sasuke.

Suigetsu licks his stomach.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasuke but not to loud.

Suigetsu still is licking his stomach.

" Mmmm mmmm"

Suigetsu keeps licking his stomach.

"Mmmm mmmm mm" moans Sasu-kun.

His lover is still licking him their.

"Mmmm please mmmm" Moans Sasuke.

Sui is still licking him and looks up at him.

"Mmmm mmmm"

Sui licks faster on his stomach.

"Mmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke and this Sui kisses his stomach fast. "Hurry up" Said Sasuke. Sui puts his hand into Sasu pant's and rubs in that area. " Ahhh mmmm mmmmm"

Sui still is rubbing that area. "Ahh mmm mmm mmm" Moans out Sasuke. Suigetsu un-do's his pants and pulls them down and then pulls his underwear down. "So what do you want me to do?"  
"Just hurry up." Said Sasuke.

Suigetsu puts his fingers in and moves them in and out. "Ah mmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

'I don't know what to do and I have no protect shin and I have not went in side him yet at all.' thought Sui to him self. as he was still moving his fingers in and out. "Mmmmmmm" moans out sasuke. Suigetsu moves his fingers really fast. "Mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm"

"Feel good?" Asked Sui well he was still moving his fingers in and out fast. "Y-yea mmm mmm mmmmm" Moans out sasuke and Sui smiles and still moving his fingers in and out really fast.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke and Sui rubs his lover's dick and still moving his fingers in and out.

"Mmmm mmmm ahhh mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Stops and then he rubs his balls.

"Mmmmm ooohhhh mmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Suigetsu still rubbing his balls.

"Mmmmmmm mmmmm mmmm"

"Your getting hard." Said Suigetsu still rubbing his balls. "Mmmmm mmmmmmm more mmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke. Still rubbing his balls but fast. "What do you want me to do Hun?"

"Mmmmm mm I know what I want" Moans out Sasu.

"What?" asked Sui well rubbing his balls.

"Fuck me."

Suigetsu stops "But Sasuke we don't have any condoms."

"I don't care." Said Sasuke. "Oh ok Sasu." Said Sui and he takes off his pants. "Sasu you know you can take off my underwear if you want."

Sasuke takes off his underwear.

Suigetsu is siting on the bed.

Sasuke licks his dick.

Sui blushes. "Mmmm"

Sasuke is still licking your dick.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sui.

His lover is still licking his dick.

"Mmmm ah mmmm" Moans Suigetsu.

Sasuke then sucks on sui's dick.

"Ahhhh..mmm" Moans out Sui.

Sasuke is still sucking his dick.

"Mmmm mmmm." Moans out Sui as he pushes some of Sasu bangs back.

Sasuke sucks harder. "Ahhhhhhhh mmmmm mmm" Suigetsu grips the sheets some.

Sasuke is still sucking harder on his lover's dick. "Mmmm mmmm mmmm" Moans out Sui.

Sasuke is still sucking harder on it.

"Mmmm mmmm mmm" Moans out Sui.

Sasuke is still sucking on his Dick.

Sui moans and kisses on Sasu curse mark.

"Mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke while he is still sucking his lover's dick and Then Sui pulls him off his dick and puts Sasu on his Lap.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke. Sui kisses him and put's his dick in his lover's butt some.

Sasuke kisses back and holds onto Sui. "Mmmmmm" moans Sasuke.

Sui pushes his dick in more.

"Ahhhh mmmm mmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Sasu it's all in, sorry I hurt you." Said Sui as he was holding him. sasuke is holding onto him tight. "Sasuke when your ready to move just move ok." "Mmmmmm mmmmmm" moans out sasuke.

Sui kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

Sui is still holding him.

"Ahhh mmm move mmmm" Moans out Sasuke and Sui starts to move Sasuke up and down.

"Ahh ahh mmmmmm mmm" Moans out Sasu.

Sui still lifting him up and down.

"Mmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu starts to move him up and down faster. "Mmm mmmmmm mmmmm" Moans Sasuke. Sui lays back down and still lifting Sasu up and down. " Ahhhh mmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Mmm Sasuke you need to help me. Please move some." Said Sui as he is still moving him up and down. Sasuke starts moving up and down and Sui helps him.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmmm" Moans out sasu and he is moving up and down. sui moans and still helping him. "Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke and he is still moving up and down and then Sui hits Sasu's prostate.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm" Moans out sasuke.

"Mmm Sasu you ok?"

"Y-yea mmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Sui hugs Sasuke and roles over and sasuke is laying down and Sui is still inside him.

"Ahhhh mmmmmmmmm mmmmm" Moans out Sasu as he grips the sheets. "Sorry Hun, and please tell me to move ok." Said Sui and he kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back. Sui smiles. "M-move"

Suigetsu starts to move.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm" moans Sasuke. Suigetsu is still moving in and out.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm" Moans out Sasuke while closing his eyes.

Suigetsu even goes in and out faster.

Sasuke moans out while still has his eyes closed.

Suigetsu hits his prostate again.

"Ahhhh mmmmm oh god mmmmmmmm" Moans out sasuke as he grips the sheets.

Suigetsu keeps hitting that spot over and over again. "I'm mmmm gonna mmmmm cum mmmmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Suigetsu moans and still hitting his prostate.

"_Suigetsu!" _Moans out Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Moans out Sui as he cums into Sasuke. His lover pants. Sui breathes in and out. The Raven smiles and he smiles back.

Sasuke is panting. Sui pulls out slowly.

"Mmm"

"Sorry." Suigetsu lays next to him and covers us up.

"It's ok." Said Sasuke as he curls up next to his boyfriend. Sui smiles and puts his arms around him.

Sasuke smiles back.

"Let's get some sleep." Said Sui.

"Ok."

Sui kisses his cheek and closes his eyes.

Sasuke smiles.

"Night Hun and have good dreams." Said Sui.

"Night Hun..." Said Sasu and then falls asleep and Sui falls asleep too.

Sasuke is sleeping

-The next morning-

Sui is still sleeping.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Sui turns over and still sleeping.

Sasuke is still sleeping and Sui snores.

Sasuke is sleeping.

Suigetsu is still sleeping.

Sasu is sleeping.

Sui hugs him in his sleep.

-3 hours later-

Sui is still laying down and looking out the window. Sasuke is still sleeping.

Suigetsu watches the birds.

His lover is sleeping like a baby.

Sui turns to him and kisses his cheek.

"Mm" Said Sasu in his sleep.

Sui smiles.

Sasuke is sleeping like a baby and Sui sits up some. Sasuke is sleeping and Sui watches him sleep. Sasu is still sleeping.

Sui kisses his lips.

"Mmm" Moans Sasu in his sleep.

'Wow he must be tired.' thought Sui.

Sasuke hugs him in his sleep.

Sui smiles. Sasuke is slowly waking up.

Sui holds him close. "Hm?"

"Morning Hun."

"Morning" Said Sasuke as he yawns.

"I hope I didn't hurt you last night."

"You didn't." Said Sasuke.

"Ok that's good." Said Sui.

Sasuke lays back down.

"Hun you ok?" asked Sui.

" Yea I just have a headache" Said Sasuke.

"Oh" said Sui as he rubs his lover's forehead.

"Hm?"

"I'm just rubbing your forehead." said sui as he was rubbing his head. "Oh."

"Does it feel better, when I do this."

"A little."

"That's good."

"Yea."

Suigetsu kisses him.

Sasuke kisses him back.

His lover smiles.  
Sasuke smiles back.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"So what do you want?"

"Anything is fine." Said sasuke.

"alright" said Sui and he goes and makes him something.

"..."

3 mins later Suigetsu comes back with soup for Sasuke.

Sasukes smiles and Suigetsu passes him the soup."Thanks" Said Sasuke and he starts to eat it and Sui smiles.

Sasuke is eating Sui sits on a chair.

Sasuke is eating.

Suigetsu looks at the window.

Sasuke gets done.

Suigetsu goes over to the bed and lays down.

Sasuke moves closer to him and his lover smiles.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I hope you guys like it bye :)**


	10. Sasuke's Choice

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpeag,Demons,SasuSui, Orochimaru's uglyness and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his Friends.**

**.::Talking::.**

_Sasuke's demon thinking. _

_**Sasuke demon talking.**_

_Sasuke talking in deep in his Mind_

**.::A Crazy Life Of The Uchiha Family::.**

**Chapter 10**

**Sasuke's Choice**

2 weeks later Sui is training Kei in the back yard. Kei watching his Dad. Suigetsu does some hand signs. 'Wait a min did Dad say what is this jutsu?' Thought Kei as he watched.

Suigetsu does a small fire ball.

Kei eyes grow wide 'I thought Dad only know how to do water jutsus.'

" It's not as good as your mother's" Said his Father. "Oh?" Said Kei.

"Yea..." He said.

Kei hugs his father. "I don't like it when your Sad."

He hugs back "I'll be ok."

"Ok." Said Kei.

Suigetsu gets smiles. His son smiles back.

"Ready to try it?" Said sui.

"Yea." Said Kei.

"Ok."

Kei does the same thing and he breaths in and blows out.

Sui smiles as he watched.

Kei stops "Did I do it?"

"Yup" said Sui.

Kei smiles.

sui smiles back.

"..."

"Tired?" Asked Sui.

"No."

"Ok."

Kei walks away from him.

"Where are you going?" Asked His Father.

"Just leave me alone..." He said As he climbs up a tree.

"Kei what's wrong?" Asked Sui.

"..." Kei leans on the tree.

"Kei please tell me what's wrong?" Said his Father. "...Please...don't b...bring up...Mom..it's makes me to sad...I already have enough people making fun of me as it is and laughing at me that I don't know my Mom..." Kei said as tears coming down his eyes.

Sui gets jumps up in the tree and hugs his son and He hugs back crying in his chest.

Suigetsu holds him close. Kei is still crying his eyes out and still hugging him.

"Shh." Said Sui and he is still holding him close. Kei falls asleep crying in his father's arms.

Sui pics him up and carries him to his room and lays him down on the bed and he is still is crying in his sleep.

Suigetsu wipes his tears away.

Kei is sleeping now.

Sui smiles.

Kei is still sleeping.

-To Sasuke-

Sasuke is in the bathroom.

Suigetsu goes into Sasuke's room and closes the door behind him.

Sasuke is still in the bathroom. "Sasu where are you?"

Sasuke give no respone.

Suigetsu goes to the bathroom and opens the door.

Sasuke is laying on the floor.

"Sasu!" Said Sui and picks him up.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke.

Sui is still holding him but on the floor "You ok Hun?"

"Mmm I think so." Sasuke is laying his lover's arms. "What happen?"

" I was watching you and Kei train but then I went to take a quick shower and when I got done I stepped out of the shower then everything went black." Said Sasuke.

Sui looks on the floor and sees a bar soap. "Sasuke you step on a bar of soap."

"Oh." Said Sasuke.

"Hun does your head hurt?"

"Yea." Said Sasuke.

Sui picks him up and takes him to the bed lays him down on it and covers him up.

"Mmm." Sasuke closes his eyes and holds his Head. Suigetsu and gets an ice pack and comes back and puts it on his head.

"Mmm"

Sui keeps the ice pack there. "Hun do you want Kabuto to check your Head out?"

"Yes please." Said Sasuke.

'Sora go get Kabuto!' thought Sui while holding the ice pack on Sasuke's head.

'Ok' Thought Sora and he goes get Kabuto.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasu.

"Hun Sora is getting Kabuto ok." holding the ice pack on Sasuke's head.

"Ok mmm."

Sui takes off the Ice pack. "Sasuke your bleeding stay awake ok." Then he puts towel on his head and puts the Ice pack on his Lover's hands.

Sui still holding the towel on his head 'Sora hurry up Sasuke is bleeding.'

'We are almost there' Said Sora through Sui thoughts. Sui is holding the towel their.

"Mmmm" moans out Sasu.

"hun it's going to be ok." said Sui.

"I'm tired." Said Sasuke.

"Hun stay awake, your bleeding I don't want you falling to sleep."

"Mmm i'll try" Said Sasuke.

"Good." Sui still has one hand on the towel and grabs the ice pack and pats it some on Sasu face.

Kabuto knocks on the door.

"Come in." said Sui as he was holding the towel still on his lover's head.

Kabuto comes in. Suigetsu is still holding the towel. "Kabuto he is bleeding."

"Calm down" Said Kabuto. Sui calm down and still holding the towel in place still.

"Now where is he bleeding?" Asked Kabuto.

"On his head."

"Let me take a look" Said Kabuto in a Kind voice. "Ok." Sui lefts up the towel off of Sasu head. "Mmm" moans Sasu.

Kabuto looks at it.

Suigetsu is worried and holds Sasu hand.

"It just a small gash and i think he might have a small concussion" Said Kabuto. "Ok,but he has been up."

Kabuto stitches the gash up.

"Sasuke?" Said Sui.

"Hm?"

"You ok?" said Sui.

"Yea."

"Please be careful next time ok and while you was looking out the window, did you hear Kei cry." said Sui.

"No why was he crying?" Asked Sasuke.

"When I show him the fire ball jutsu and I said I'm not good at it as your Mother. Then he did it and he walked away. I asked what was wrong, he said 'please don't say the mother word it makes me sad, I had enough people making fun of me as it is at school because they laughed I didn't know my Mother.' " Said Sui.

"Oh..." Said Sasuke.

"But he did get your note in the box, he loves you, but he wishes to meet you. That's what he told me" Said Sui.

"Really?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes. and meeting you is his dream and also being a good ninja and medical-ninja as well" Said Sui.

"That's good." Said Sasuke.

"Yea, but how long here you going to hide from him and not only that but our other Family next door as well." Said Sui.

"I don't know."

"Sasuke you need to do it soon, for some reason I have a feeling you are going to come out of this room when he turns 9, or in his teens some where." Said Sui.

"..."

"Sasuke I am not saying you had to do it right now I am just saying ok." Said Sui then his kisses his cheek.

Sasuke lays his head on his chest. "Ok."

"Head still hurts?" Asked Sui as he puts his arms around him. "Yea." Said Sasuke.

"You stay up for an hour, so I think it's fine for you to sleep if your still tired."

Sasuke yawns.

"I take that as a yes."

"Hm?"

"Your yawn, you can get some sleep ok."

"Ok." Sasuke falls asleep on Sui chest.

* * *

-6 years later.-

Kei sleeping and the night before he sets a trap for dad near the door so he won't wake him up in the morning. His father knocks on the door. "Kei wake up"

"Mmm" Kei rolls on his side and still sleeping.

"Kei wake up"

"..." Still sleeping.

"Don't make me get Sasuco" Said sui.

Kei snores in his sleeping.

Sui sighs "Get up."

"Mmmm I...don't want to...it my day off" Said Kei as he try to get back to sleep.

"Well you need to eat breakfast."

Kei gets up and does hand signs and poofs next to Sui. "Breakfast is on the table and i'll be down soon." Said Sui.

"Ok." Said Kei and he walks down stairs.

Sasuke gets a cup of coffee.

Kei goes over to the couch and falls asleep didn't even notice Sasuke. Sasuke sits at the kitchen table. Kei is sound to sleep.

Sasuke drinks some of his coffee.

Kei turns over. "..."

Kei opens his eyes and sees Sasu "ummmmm who are you?"

"Hm?"

"I asked who are you? Are you new friend of my Dad's." Said Kei.

Sasuke turns around.

"Hm?" said Kei.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit' Thought Sasuke. '_Sasuke are you ok?_' Thought Flame.

Kei is being quiet.' Kei has seen me.' Thought Sasuke. '_Sasuke how long are you going to hide from him he just a 10 year old boy._' thought Flame.

'I think he is one of Dad's friends.' thought Kei.

'It's too soon.' Thought Sasuke.

'_Let me guess your going to wait until he is a young audit' Thought Flame._

'No i was going to talk to sui first about telling kei tonight' Thinks Sasuke.

Kei gets up and goes into his bedroom and gets dress "Bye Dad's friend." then he leave.

"Hm?"

"I'm guess he thinks your one of my friends Sasu and reason why he left because he is going on his first Date that's all" said Sui as he came into the kitchen. "What!?"

"Sasuke calm down ok." Said Sui.

"..."

sui hugs him "Sasu I know your worried about him he is going to be fine ok."

"..."

"Hun you ok?"

" I'm not happy" said Sasuke.

"...Sasuke I am sorry but I didn't even know until yesterday night when you was asleep. Plus I all ready know who it is, It's Sasuco's Kid."

"My sister's?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes. she is right next door to us, and surprising she didn't figger out your here yet."

"..."

"Sasuke he is going out with Akemi." Said Suigetsu. "... He's too young" Said Sasuke.

"I know but they are both the same age and Akemi just 2 months older then Kei. Plus Sasuco sense a strong bond with them they are meant to be together and plus they are having feels towards each other." Said Sui.

" He's too young" Said Sasuke.

"Sasu I know, but they are taking it slow. If you feel that way, sometime talk to him about it.." Said Sui.

"Sui."

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking and..." Started Sasu.

Suigetsu listens.

" I think it's time we tell him" Said Sasuke.

"Ok and are you sure you are ready."

Sasuke moves closer to him and lays his head on his shoulder. Sui hugs him.

"Yes."

"Ok." said Sui and kisses Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smiles and Sui rubs his back. "Maybe down down the road sometime can we have another Kid? I'm sorry if I asking you this too soon Sasu."

" ...I'll have to think about it." Said Sasuke.

"Ok, You know I did mean right now right? I was talking about in the future. Ok Hun." Said Sui. "I know." Said Sasuke and he kisses Sui cheek. Sui smiles.

Sasuke smiles back. "I guess this is your first time in the kitchen."

"Yea" Said sasuke as he holds his coffee.

Sui sits down at the table.

Sasuke holding his coffee.

"So what's on your mind."

"Too much" said Sasuke.

"Oh and Kei will be back home around 1:00 P.M." Said Sui.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

"Yea and that one thing to get off your mind." Said his boyfriend. "Yea."

"That's good."

"Yea."

-3 hours later-

Suigetsu is laying on the bed.

Sasuke is sleeping. Sui smiles.

Sasuke is still sleeping.

-To Kei and Akemi-

Kei watches the water.

"..." 'What do I do' Thought Akemi.

Kei holds Akemi hand.

"Hm?"

Kei blushes and moves his hand away. "S-sorry." "It's ok" Said Akemi and he holds Kei hand. Kei smiles and blushes.

Akemi smiles back.

Kei still holds Akemi hand.

"So what are you thinking about?" Said Akemi.

"Mmm I was thinking about can we go on a walk?" Asked Kei. "Sure." Said Akemi.

"Ok." Said Kei as he is still holds his hand.

Akemi helps Kei up.

"Thanks." Said Kei as he stand next to him.

"Your welcome." Said Akemi

Kei smiles.

Akemi smiles back.

'What should I do now.' thought Kei.

'What time is it.' Thought Akemi.

"Hey Akemi I think we should get home." Said Kei. "Ok."

Kei holds Akemi hand again.

akemi smiles and Kei smiles back "Let's go."

Akemi walks Kei home and Kei walks with him.

"..."

"Akemi thanks for taking me out." Said Kei while blushing. "Your welcome." Said Akemi

"I had a good time." Said Kei who is still blushing. "I'm glad to heard that." Said Akemi.

Kei smiles and still holding his hand.

5 mins later.

Kei walks into his home.

Sasuke is sleeping in his room.

Kei goes to his room.

"Mmm" moans sasuke in his sleep.

"Hm?" Said Sui.

Kei looks at a book.

"Mmm" Moans Sasuke in his sleep.

"Hun you ok?"

Sasuke slowly wakes up.

"Hun?" Said Sui.

"Hm?" said Sasuke.

"I asked if you was ok?"

"Yea."

"Ok, I thought Kei waken you up" Said Sui.

Sasuke yawns and Sui yawns too.

Sasuke laughs some. "Sasu cruse you and your yawns too." Said Sui as he giggles.

Sasuke kisses his cheek. Sui blushes and kisses him. Sasuke kisses him back and Sui smiles. Sasuke smiles back. "So what time do you want to tell Kei?" Asked Sui.

"What time is it?" Said Sasuke.

"It's 1:20 P.M" Said Sui.

"How about 2:30 P.M." Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok."

Sasuke yawns.

"Tired?" Said Sai.

"No trying to wake up" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok Hun." Said sui.

Sasuke smiles.

"Sasuke are you scared talking to Kei?" Asked sui. "...Yes..." Said Sasuke while looking at Sui.

"Hun their is nothing to be scared of and I know Kei is going to be happy that your here."

Said Sui. "I don't know." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you remember Kei's dream." Said Sui. "Witch one?" Asked Sasuke. "The one about meeting you someday." said Sui.

"Yea." Said Sasu. "Ok, so you don't have to worry about that. " Said Sui.

"Ok." Said Sasuke. Suigetsu Hugs him and he hugs him back.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good."  
"What's time is it?"

"2:30 P.M" said Sui.

"Ok."

"Just tell me when to get him." Said Suigetsu.

"I think we should tell him now" Said Sasuke.

"Oh ok, I will go get him." Said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu goes and knocks on Kei's door.

"Hm?...come it." Said Kei

Sui opens the door.

Kei looks at him "So what do you want."

" There's something I need to show you"

"Ok." Said Kei and Kei gets up.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 10**

**I hope U guys like it bye :)**


End file.
